Shadowmourne
by Kyveli
Summary: After months of maiming, torturing and killing in the name of the Lich King, a Death Knight is finally free from his clutches. Is forging and wielding Shadomourne the right course of action in bringing the Lich King to justice, of will the Death Knight become just like him? NON-CANON, AU.
1. Death Knight

**Author's Note:** This is my take of a Death Knight's story. I like this class, I have two of them, and I enjoy questing and going through dungeons and raids with them. I will follow some of the original Death Knight's quest line at the Scarlet enclave, and then gradually move to Icecrown Citadel and the forging of Shadowmourne. I hope you all enjoy the slightly reviewed version.

* * *

Death Knight

At peace at last! No more pain, no anguish, no worries. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She has moved on, passed beyond the veil, and into the realm of the dead. And it did not frighten her anymore. Why should it? All she saw now was a bright light coming out of a long tunnel, and all she heard was a soothing voice, filled with love for her, telling her that everything is going to be alright now, she will be safe at last, loved and protected. She will be surrounded by her dearly departed and she would finally rest and be at peace, knowing that she did everything in her power to keep the world, and everyone she loved and cared for, safe from the forces of darkness. Alas, someone had other plans installed for her. No rest for the righteous, it would seem. Before her spirit could even approach the bright tunnel, she was pulled back by an unseemly force.

"Noooooo..."she cried out, "I have done enough, let me rest in peace, please, leave me be...! A malevolent chuckle echoed all around her, and a vicious dark voice answered her.

"No my dear, you haven't done nearly enough yet, you are not going anywhere, your true destiny awaits!"

Moments later, a young Blood Elf opened her eyes, and was greeted by a tall dark figure standing over her. She was lying on a cold marble altar, wearing a long dark robe and cowl, and said dark figure was holding a terrifying looking sword over her, a blue mist trail connecting its tip with her chest. In fact, the entire sword was surrounded but that mist, that was slowly fading away now. 'Where am I?', she thought, 'What is this place? What am I doing here? Who is this big dark man? And most importantly, WHO AM I? Why can't I remember anything?' The big dark man chuckled, and spoke in a deep, baritone and slightly raspy voice, that sent chills down her spine.

"You are in Acherus, it's a Necropolis. You are here to serve the Scourge, I am your King, your Lord and Master, and it no longer matters who and what you were before this very moment. For now, you are more than a mere mortal, who fell victim to her own weakness and frailty. You have ascended into a higher form of a existence." He paused for a moment, giving her time to comprehend what he had just told her, and then continued.

"All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen Knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge." He offered his gauntleted hand at her, which she took, and he helped her off the altar. They walked to a large terrace.

"Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, Death Knight."

"As you wish, My Lord", Lady Phaedra Brightwing, former Ranger Commander of the Farstrider Order, former Centurion and revered Champion of the Horde, former Knight Lieutenant of the Argent Dawn, and sister of the Ranger General of Quel'Thalas, Halduron Brightwing, bowed before the Lich King, and went on to wreck havoc upon the Scarlet Enclave. And she excelled at that, much to her master's delight and approval. From the moment she was handed her newly forged twin rune-blades, she left no Scarlet Crusader alive in her wake. For reasons unknown to her, she felt extreme hatred for these particular humans, and not just because they were her master's, and the Scourge's enemies. That was the bonus, the icing on the cake, the excuse she gave her self for the ruthless onslaught she unleashed upon them. She loathed them, despised them, the very thought of them, made her sick to her stomach. They disgusted her. So she worked day and night to wipe them off the face of Azeroth. Every time she was spotted in the field of battle, panic ensued. Seasoned soldiers would flee upon sight of her. Otherwise fearless and very experienced Scarlet Crusade Generals, would cower before her, begging for mercy. But she had none for them. They would all fall to her sword, and were then raised as either ghouls, giests or Death Knights, if they were deemed worthy by the master. She never gave them any quarter. The master was extremely pleased with her. He whispered praises in her ear. His voice, that usually sounded like a roar in most of the other Death Knights' minds, was like liquid silk pouring down her ears, a warm caress, that sent chills down her spine. And she loved that voice, craved for it, she felt ecstasy every time it rang in her mind. And she did everything in her power to please the Lich King, so that he would whisper at her again. It was unheard of, for a newly raised Death Knight to be able to hear the master's voice so soon. Darion Morgraine told her so. It took a very powerful and disciplined mind to be able to put its own thoughts in order, so that it can hear the master's voice, and comprehend it. Phaedra felt very proud about that.

Soon, Havenshire fell to the might of the Scourge. All that was left from the once thriving town, was smocking rubble. Very few managed to board the ships that took them to Northrend. The narrow headed, bigoted fanatics had at least the common sense to send everyone under the age of sixteen to the southern Kingdom of Storwind, right under the nose of King Varian Wrynn, to keep them safe. But those not lucky enough to board the ships to Northrend, fell prey to Phaedra's wrath. "The angel of death" the Scarlet Crusaders called her, much to the Lich King's amusement, who adopted that nickname, and it soon became viral within the ranks of the Scourge. She was now known as "Vala", which meant angel of death in old Common. Phaedra didn't mind at all, it installed fear in the hearts of her enemies. And being an Unholy Death Knight, with Frost, as her secondary specialization, just added to her legend of bringing the freezing cold embrace and kiss of death in her wake. The Lich King commanded her to report to him after the fall of Havenshire. Phaedra returned to Acherus and found him at the terrace. She dropped to one knee before him.

"What is though bidding, Master?" she asked him.

"You did well Vala, you have once again exceeded my expectations, and destroyed my enemies in that rat hole. For this I promote you to the rank of Knight Lieutenant." that title, struck Phaedra as strangely familiar, "Keep it up, and soon you will become my right hand." Ηe patted her head.

"I am honoured my Lord" she whispered breathlessly, and dared a glimpse at his half hidden, by the Helm of Domination, face. He smiled at that, and spoke.

"Now rise, and report to Prince Valanar, for the next stage of our operation, my angel of death" he stroke her cheek with an ungloved finger, causing her to shiver, as she stood up.

"As you wish, my Lord" Phaedra bowed again and left, feeling elated by the master's continuing favour towards her. She returned to the ground at Death's Breach, and found the Darkfallen Elf.

"Ah, young Vala, welcome, and congratulations on your promotion. I knew that you would go far." the Blood Prince greeted her in a very pleasant voice.

"Thank you Prince Valanar, I am honoured. What is your command?" Phaedra saluted the Elven vampire.

"The attacks upon the gates of the last Scarlet bastion have begun. Our ghouls are wearing the Crusade's front lines down, as we labour to fortify our new forward base, the Crypt of Remembrance. Venture south to the crypt, which borders New Avalon, and report to my dear brother, Prince Keleseth. He will be expecting you. Prepare yourself, Vala, for you are about to witness the next stage of Scourge warfare: DOMINATION! Ride now, Death Knight!"

"Right away, Prince Valanar" Phaedra saluted the Blood Prince again, and summoned her Deathcharger.

An hour later she was descending the stairs of the crypt. A San'Lyen Elf was standing in the middle of the crypt. She approached the Blood Prince and saluted him. The Elven vampire smiled at her and spoke.

"Hail, Death Knight. I am the blood lord, Keleseth, ruler of the south-eastern reaches of Northrend. The Lich King has sought to utilize my talents in ending this mortal affront to the Scourge. As with all things the Lich King asks of me, I am happy to oblige. Of course, a sea of endless souls to sate my thirst certainly sweetened the deal, don't you think?"

Phaedra did not know how to respond to that. 'It's one thing to suck the blood out of a victim, but to feed on souls? Was that a metaphor? Is it even possible to devour one's soul? True, the master's sword, Frostmourne, sucks the souls of it's victims, but they still exist, kept safe within it.' she thought.

"They feed on the emotions and the energy emanating from those souls Vala, souls are eternal, they can never be lost. They can be altered, and become darker, but they cannot be destroyed." the Lich King's voice echoed in her mind like a lover's caress. Phaedra relaxed and addressed the Darkfallen Prince.

"What is your command, Prince Keleseth?", she asked the vampire.

"Nothing less than total annihilation will suffice,Vala. To that end, a few hundred mindless ghouls assaulting the gates of new Avalon will not do. We must infiltrate the inner sanctum and dispose of their officials. They must be shown that no one can escape the Scourge's grasp! Make your way to the New Avalon Town Hall, southwest of here, and assassinate the mayor. Search the building for the New Avalon registry and bring it to me."

Phaedra bowed her head at the Elven. "As you wish Prince Keleseth". She then made her way towards New Avalon's Town Hall. Getting there undetected by the Scarlet forces, was completely out of the question. The entire town was infested with Human fanatics. She did not even bother to conceal her self from them. She carved a path of destruction between the crypt and the Town Hall. Those who tried to escape her, were pulled back to her with the Death Grip spell, and were skewered by her sword. A great number of townsfolk was camped outside the Town Hall, shouting abuse at mayor Quimby's inaction. They all screamed in horror upon the sight of her, but were stupid enough to attack her, confident that their greater numbers would be able to subdue her. Alas, they were all dead within moments and a few minutes later, mayor Quimby squealed like a pig, as soon as he saw her enter the Town Hall.

"Here piggy, piggy, piggy..." she taunted him as she approached and revelled at his panic.

"Papapa...please don't kill me, I, I'll give you everything, what do you want? Gold, gems, jewellery? A beautiful Elf like you, would look stunning in the silk dresses I can give you" he pleaded, but to no avail.

"I am a Death Knight, pig man, not a vain trollop. I bathe in blood, not gold and gems. Now die like the pig you are", Phaedra plunged her blades in the mayor's overly large belly and he squealed even louder at that. "This little piggy went to hell" She laughed as the mayor drew his last breath at her feet. She walked up to his desk and found the registry right on top of it. 'Well that was easy" she chuckled.

"Vala, you little minx, what a wonderful mess you have made!" the Lich King whispered in her head.

"All in the name of your glory, My King", she whispered back to him.

"That's my girl. Take all the spoils you find there, they are yours, you have earned them!" the master's voice sounded like a purr now, he was very satisfied with his favourite champion's performance. Phaedra rode back to the crypt, decapitating any Scarlet Crusader she found in her wake, never reducing her momentum. 'Fun game, this one. I should do it more often. Who would have thought that their heads would get chopped off this easily, while riding Buttercup', she chuckled as she skipped down the stairs of the crypt.

"Buttercup? You named your Deathcharger, Buttercup? It's a Deathcharger, not a cowboy's mare, Vala", the Lich King scoffed in her head.

"It is more terrifying and confusing for them, when the Crusaders get stomped under the hoofs of a Deathcharger with such an innocent name, my Lord" she whispered back to her master.

"That is why I named my ghoul Steve. The look in their faces when I tell them that I will feed them to Steve, after I am done with them, is just priceless!" The Lich King laughed at that, and said nothing more. She delivered the registry to the Blood Prince and waited patiently for her next assignment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I have included a lot of the original dialogues and quests from the starting area, I claim no ownership of them._

 _Please enjoy, and review..._

:)


	2. Crimson Dawn

Crimson Dawn

Prince Keleseth flipped through the pages of the book.

"The registry will tell us many things about the Scarlet Insects, Vala." Keleseth whispered as he continued to flip through the pages.

"Death rates, births, but most importantly, movement. Look here, Vala, they have already sent three vessels abroad. Let me see here... Where are they headed? The vampire muttered something about latitude and longitude under his breath as he calculated the route.

"WHAT? This is impossible. They sail to Northrend! And beside the coordinates are the words: "Crimson Dawn." What is this Crimson Dawn, Vala? What are those inbred fanatics up to now? We must find out at once!" Keleseth looked at her, and she could see that he was perplexed.

'What is Northrend, and why are the Crusaders so hell bent in getting there? It must be a place of grate importance, or else the prince would not look this concerned' Phaedra wondered.

"It is our home, Vala. The seat of my throne. No one trespasses in my house", the Lich King whispered in Phaedra's mind again.

"Then I must stop them at once my Lord" she frowned, angry at the audacity of the Scarlet Crusaders to set foot upon her master's domain.

"I know that you will, Vala" the Lich King reassured her. That was when the blood Prince spoke.

"In my travels across this world I have made several interesting discoveries. For instance, did you know that with the proper amount of encouragement one can extract all the truths that a man dares hide? As luck would have it, I happen to have some encouragement on hand." The Blood Prince pulled something out of an ornately jewelled box. "These are my "persuaders." Equip them and take to the field, Death Knight. Apply the pointy ends to soldiers of New Avalon. Discover the truth about this "Crimson Dawn." The San'Lyen gave Phaedra a feral smile as he handed her the "persuaders". She took them and matched his smile.

"Oh they will spill the beans soon enough Prince Keleseth". She run up the stairs and headed back towards the front.

Soon she found some Scarlet Crusaders patrolling the field, and ambushed them. While keeping the rest of them lifted off the ground, incapacitated by her strangulation spell, but kept alive, she started interrogating the free one, by striking him with the "persuaders".

"I'll tear the secrets from your soul! Tell me about the "Crimson Dawn" and your life may be spared!" she growled at him.

"You'll be hanging in the gallows shortly, Scourge fiend!" he spat at her. That earned him a more brutal beating from her, and soon he was moaning in pain.

"Tell me what you know about "Crimson Dawn" or the beatings will continue!" she hissed at him. But the soldier was not able to answer to anything any longer, Phaedra had hit a major organ.

"Useless gnat!" she spat, and tossed him aside. She turned to the next one and started striking him more carefully this time.

"I'm through being courteous with your kind, human! What is the "Crimson Dawn?" The soldier shook his head.

"You'll have to kill me, monster! I will tell you NOTHING!" She continued hitting him.

"Is your life worth so little? Just tell me what I need to know about "Crimson Dawn" and I'll end your suffering quickly." The soldier laughed at her

"You hit like a girl. Honestly. Is that the best you can do?" Enraged by the human's sexism, Phaedra plunged both of the "persuaders" into the soldier's eyes, killing him in the process. She started torturing the third one.

"I can keep this up for a very long time, Scarlet dog! Tell me about the "Crimson Dawn!" This one must have been dropped in his head when he was a baby, because all he said was "ARGH! You burned my last good tabard!" before he dropped dead. Phaedra was getting quite frustrated by that point, she was afraid that she would disappoint the master with her failure. She started on the Scarlet Preacher.

"What is the "Crimson Dawn?" she growled at him. Argh... The pain... The pain is almost as unbearable as the lashings I received in grammar school when I was but a child." he mocked her.

"Perhaps I could kick it up a notch for you, to bring back some more school memories." she snarled, and hit him much harder.

"I used to work for Grand Inquisitor Isillien! Your idea of pain is a normal mid-afternoon for me!" he laughed.

"You call us monsters, and yet you are the ones who engage in S and M on a daily bases" she retorted, and hit him with all her Death Knight strength.

""Crimson Dawn!" What is it! Speak!", she roared at him. The Scarlet Preacher decided to become more cooperative.

"I'll tell you everything! STOP! PLEASE! We... We have only been told that the "Crimson Dawn" is an awakening. You see, the Light speaks to the High General. It is the Light...The Light that guides us. The movement was set in motion before you came... We... We do as we are told. It is what must be done. I know very little else... The High General chooses who may go, and who must stay behind. There's nothing else... You must believe me!" Phaedra sensed that he was holding back information.

"LIES!" she hissed. "The pain you are about to endure will be talked about for years to come!" she threatened him. The Scarlet Preacher winced at that

"NO! PLEASE!" he cried out "There is one more thing that I forgot to mention... A courier comes soon... From Hearthglen. It... The Scarlet Preacher died from the torture.

"A pity" she shrugged "he had spunk in him".

"He will be raised like the others. Becoming a Necromancer is a fitting transformation for any Preacher." the Lich King chuckled in her head. Phaedra snorted in agreement, and run to report her findings to the Blood Prince. The Prince had already been informed by the Lich King. He grinned at her, showing his vampiric fangs and informed her about the next stage of operations.

"I have sent Orbaz, Thassarian and Koltira behind enemy lines to search for the courier. They have set up a base of operations at the Scarlet Tavern, located at the southern end of New Avalon. The tavern is tucked away behind the two orchards, adjacent to the Chapel of the Crimson Flame. You are to make your way to the tavern and report to Orbaz Bloodbane. He will update you on their situation."

"As you wish Prince Keleseth" Phaedra saluted the San'Lyen Prince, and headed for the heart of New Avalon. It was a very treacherous journey there, the enemy was lurking in every corner and behind every shadow, between the Crypt of Remembrance and the Scarlet Crusade tavern. Since the new base was behind enemy lines, and they needed to act as if they did not know anything about the courier and the Crimson Dawn, Phaedra had to be very stealthy on her approach to the tavern. Surprisingly, she managed to reach her destination without being detected, utilizing skills she did not even know that she possessed. Knight Commander Orbaz Bloodbane was not happy to see her.

"Looks like we'll let anyone into the dark order these days. When I was given the gift, things were different. Much different!" He shook his head. Phaedra raised a red eyebrow at that.

"Forgive me Knight Commander, but are you questioning the Master's choices?" The Death Knight blanched at that, he forgot that the Lich King listen in at their conversations any time he wanted.

"Of course not, it was a figure of speech, I am certain that you are a great Death Knight, or else the Master would not have given you the gift. Now about this courier. We haven't got a damned clue about when or where this courier is supposed to show up. None of these humans had an answer either." he pointed at the Scarlet corpses strewn across the floor.

"I did manage to beat something useful out of the last one. Inside Scarlet Hold they keep a schedule of all patrol routes. I want you to break in there, and steal it." Phaedra nodded at the the Death Knight, and turned to leave.

"Vala wait, please" another Death Knight called out to her. She turned and saw Thassarian hunched over a chair, sporting several injuries.

"Thassarian, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"Breaking through the Scarlet lines was no easy task, Vala. We suffered many casualties during the assault and lost one of our best Death Knights, Koltira. I don't know whether he's dead or alive, but I'll be damned if we don't search for him. I last saw him being bound in irons and dragged away to the Scarlet Hold, northeast of here. Tear that keep asunder, Death Knight. Find Koltira!" Phaedra nodded at Thassarian, she was very fond of both them, and spend countless of hours chatting, joking, and playing Hearthstone with them and Darion Morgraine, when they were off duty. They were nice and pleasant towards her, very much unlike Orbaz, who was just a bastard, and still clung to the old hatreds from life. And it was more apparent now, when he confronted Thassarian for tasking Phaedra with rescuing Koltira.

"Why do you care, Thassarian? His weakness led to his capture. Only the strong should survive. Not to mention..." Thassarian's angry voice interrupted Orbaz.

"What, Orbaz? That he's a Blood Elf? In life we were hated enemies, this is true. But in death... We are the children of the damned. The bastard sons and daughters of the Scourge. In death we are brothers. Besides, he got captured because he stayed behind to fight them off, giving the rest of us the chance to escape and regroup." Orbaz shook his thick head.

"To hell with you, Thassarian." he spat at the other Death Knight, and walked away. Thassarian signed at that.

"Don't worry Thassarian, I will get our brother out of there, and punish those who dared to assault him." Phaedra reassured her friend and headed towards the Scarlet Hold. It was not an easy task. The way from the tavern to the Hold was blocked by dozens of Scarlet Crusaders. She needed to either sneak past them, or quickly dispatch them. After what seemed like hours, she made it to the keep. She decided to look for the schedule first, in case she might have to carry Koltira out of there. So she headed at the top of the keep. She quickly dispatched all the guards on her way there, and slew Commander Rodrick. She found the schedule on the table nearby, and tucked it into her pouch. She then headed towards the dungeon, to find Koltira. 'Oh they better not have harmed him, much' she thought as she descended the stairs to the dungeon. It was very dark, the only light coming in, was from a tiny window. She could see torture instruments hanging around the wall. The smell of this place was unbearable, had she still been mortal, she would have thrown up. At the far end of the room was a table, and sprawled on it was the large body of Koltira. His hands and feet were chained at the ends of the table, and she could tell from the wounds on his naked torso, that he had been tortured. She growled. 'Oh they're gonna pay for that' she thought. She moved towards him and unchained his hands and feet. He was still alive, but unconsious. She opened her pouch and took out some bandages and potions. She treated his injuries and poured some health potions down his throat. Koltira's eyes fluttered open.

"Vala", he whispered, You were foolish in coming after me. I failed. I should have been left for dead , now two of us might be killed." He shook his head.

"We are Death Knights of the Scourge. This flies in the face of the dark brotherhood's covenants. Thassarian, you blasted fool!" Phaedra shook her head.

"No brother, I'm getting you out of here. Besides, Thassarian said that they would not have made it, if you didn't hold the Scarlet worms back." Koltira cut her off.

"The alarms have been sounded. The High Inquisitor and his acolytes will be here soon. I'm too badly injured to be of much use, but I'll do what little I can to help. Slay the High Inquisitor and his cronies. Tear off his head and return with it to Thassarian. Vengeance will sooth his savage soul. One more thing, Vala. If you do manage to survive and make it back to Thassarian, tell him that they're executing prisoners at the chapel. Perhaps he'll send you there to play the hero once more." Phaedra smirked at that.

"None will be left alive in this keep Koltira. Steve is going to have a feast tonight". Koltira chuckled, as he watched several Crusaders descending the dungeon stairs.

"I'll need to get my runeblade and armour... Just need a little more time." He started to fumble at the pile of tossed armour parts and weapons.

"Don't worry Koltira, they're mine" Phaedra had a feral smile pasted on her pale face, as she pulled out her rune blades, and charged at the humans. They were vicious fighters, fuelled by their hatred for anything undead, but theirs, did not match Phaedra's viciousness and hatred, bestowed upon her by the "Prince of Darkness" himself. They were dead within minutes. Koltira nodded his approval and rasped.

"I am still weak, but I think I can get an anti-magic barrier up. Stay inside it, or you'll be destroyed by their spells." Phaedra nodded "Excellent idea, their little spells, do sting a little, and not in a remotely pleasant way" Koltira snorted.

"Maintaining this barrier will require all of my concentration. Kill them all!", he ordered, as Phaedra jumped next to him, within the barrier, and continued to fight the mortals.

"There are more coming. Defend yourself! Don't fall out of the anti-magic field! They'll tear you apart without its protection!" Koltira warned her. Phaedra casted consecutive Death Grip spells on them, to pull some at her position, while shooting deadly spells at the rest, choking them up in the air with her Strangulation spell.

"I can't keep barrier up much longer... Where is that coward?" The injured Death Knight hissed. At that moment High Inquisitor Valroth screeched.

"The Crusade will purge your kind from this world!"Koltira's head jerked up towards the top of the stairs.

" The High Inquisitor comes! Be ready, Death Knight! Do not let him draw you out of the protective bounds of my anti-magic field! Kill him and take his head!" Valroth sneered at them.

"It seems that I'll need to deal with you myself. The High Inquisitor comes for you, Scourge!" Phaedra casted the Death Grip spell at him, and pulled him to her position. She then swung one of her blades, in an attempt to decapitate him. His sword intercepted her's.

" You have come seeking deliverance? I have come to deliver!" Valroth hissed at him.

"The only delivery that will take place here is that of your soul into my master's blade, you inbred bigot" Phaedra smirked at him as she easily parried his attack.

" LIGHT PURGE YOU!" Valroth roared at her.

"DARKNESS CONSUME YOU" Phaedra retorted, laughing at his hysteria.

"Coward!" he hissed.

"I'm the coward? You are the one who just pissed his pants" Phaedra snorted, pointing with her head at the wet trail from the human's nonexistent crotch, all the way down his trousers and on the floor. Koltira laughed hard at that, but then yelled at Phaedra.

"Vala please stop making me laugh. It's harder to focus on maintaining the field, while you hold a comedy play over there. And stay in the anti-magic field! Make them come to you!" Phaedra noticed that she had ventured away from the field.

"Whoups, sorry Koltira" she said and pulled the remaining Scarlet crusaders close to her with her Death Grip and used Strangulation to finish them off. She then disarmed Valroth by breaking his sword with her rune blades, and with a powerful side kick, she threw him against the wall, caving in his chest in the process. She sheathed her blades at her sides, and slowly approached him.

"So you think you can cast a Death Knight in chains, and drag him to this dungeon and torture him?" she hissed in a low menacing voice. The inquisitor's bowels failed him at that moment.

"You dare you lay your filthy, sticky paws on one of my master's creations?" She roared, and grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground. Valroth was making choking sounds as his feet were dangling beneath him.

"You are not worthy to even look upon us, let alone, touch us" She dropped him to the floor and grabbed his head with both hands. With one swift movement she twisted it, and ripped it off his body, just as she promised Koltira. The High Inquisitor's remains fell to the ground. Koltira clapped his hands at Phaedra and spoke.

"That was beautiful, Vala, but the death of the High Inquisitor of New Avalon will not go unnoticed. You need to get out of here at once! Go, before more of them show up. I'll be fine on my own." Phaedra shook her head.

"No Koltira, I am not leaving without you, I promised Thassarian that I will bring you back alive." Koltira sighed at her stubbornness.

"Very well, I'll draw their fire, while you make your escape behind me. I'll head towards the chapel, where they're holding the rest of us captive, and deal with those worms. When I tell you, make a dash at the tavern and deliver Valroth's head to Thassarian. Run, Sister and do be very careful. You are truly worthy of the Master's favor" He winked at her and started running with Phaedra right behind him.

"Your High Inquisitor is nothing more than a pile of meat, Crusaders!", Koltira roared, "There are none beyond the grasp of the Scourge!"He drew them all towards him.

"Now Vala, GO" he shouted at her, killing ten Crusaders at a time with his sword.

Phaedra run towards the tavern. As soon as she got there she was greeted by a very concerned Thassarian.

"Thank the Darkness, you made it" he sighed in relief "What of Koltira?" Phaedra smiled reassuringly at him.

"He is fine Thassarian, we made it out and he run at the chapel to save the rest of out brothers and sisters, and bring those Scarlet worms to justice. Oh, here's the High Inquisitor's head by the way, I twisted it off just as I promised Koltira I would." She grabbed the dead human's head by the hair and pulled it out of the pouch, presenting it to her friend.

"Excellent work Vala, your best so far!" Thassarian, gave her a feral grin and took it off her hands.

"I'll feed this bastard's head to the ghouls!" He laughed and tossed the head into the back room. Then he asked Phaedra again.

"Are you certain that Koltira made it out?" "He paused for a moment. "I'm certain he did. Those walls can't hold him. He's probably at the chapel as we speak playing golf with the Crusader's heads. Now it's time for some payback." Phaedra's feral grin matched his.

"Indeed it is, so what are your orders Thassarian?" Thassarian smiled at the young Blood Elf. I need you to head to the Chapel and help our brothers and sisters. Leave none of the Scarlet Crusaders alive." Phaedra nodded at that. Just then Orbaz appeared.

"Before you go to another's fool's errand, tell me that you found the schedule" Phaedra nodded and pulled it out of her pouch.

"Here it is Knight-Commander" The Human Death Knight snatched it off her hand and scanned it.

"Hm, he courier should be passing right outside New Avalon, on the way to the Harbour. Intercept him Knight Lieutenant, find the message and bring it to me. And bring his clothes to me too. I have a plan." Phaedra saluted him.

"Right away Knight Commander". She run to the outskirts of New Avalon, and spotted the courier riding towards her position. With a Death Grip, she pulled the courier to her position, and skewered him with her blades. She took his pouch, which contained the message and stripped him from his clothes, then tossed his body in the bushes, and rode his horse back at the tavern. Orbaz read the message.

"Looks like reinforcements are coming from Hearthglen and Tirisfal Glades. And a grand number of them. The Master needs to hear about this. In the meantime disguise your self as the courier and deliver the message to their General. We will play along. After you are done, you may go and play hero." Phaedra nodded and changed into the courier's cloths. A Scourge Mage changed her appearance to look Human and concealed and the runic blue glow of her eyes. When she was ready, she rode the horse to the harbour, and delivered the message to the Scarlet General. The moment the general read the orders, she started issuing orders. They were to aid their comrades, biding time for their fleet to set set sail for Northrend. As soon as she was dismissed, she rode to the chapel to aid her fellow Death Knights.


	3. Final Onslaught

Final Onslaught

She was greeted by another Death Knight Commander, who informed her that there were no Scarlet Crusaders left there. The surviving Death Knight Prisoners were being treated for their injuries, while the dead ones were reanimated by the Val'Kyr.

"We discovered that these worms had taken low ranked Argent Dawn Prisoners. One of them is a Blood Elf. Go, kill her and prove your loyalty to the Scourge. As soon as they are all dead, they will be taken to the master, who will decide who is worthy in becoming a Death Knight, and who will serve as a lower undead servant", Knight-Commander Plaguefist ordered Phaedra. She walked into the shack, and found Argent Dawn fighters of every race in there. She spotted the Blood Elf and approached her. She was gravely injured, the Scarlet Crusaders had tortured them all, they were bruised and were sporting several injuries at different parts of their bodies. The Blood Elf looked up at her and gasped.

"Phaedra? Phaedra Brightwing, is that really you? Oh honey, what did that monster do to you?" Phaedra looked at her surprised. The Lich King told her that her name was Phaedra, but he never told her her last name, and Phaedra never asked. She believed him when he told her that what they were in the past, was irrelevant. It was what they will do from now on, that will determine their future.

"Who are you, and who is that monster that are you are talking about." The Blood Elf looked surprised.

"You don't remember me Phaedra? I am Eonys. We grew up together, we were close friends, you are the godmother of my children, as I am for yours, you sang at my wedding, when I married your brother, Halduron. We run around Eversong woods while growing up, playing, exploring and healing injured animals. We served the Farstrider Order since we twelve. We stood next to Sylvanas from the moment Arthas crossed the Thalassian passage, to the moment she fell to his sword. We suffered together through our withdrawal spells, quested in Outland together, and bore witness to the fall of Illidan at the Black temple and the defeat of Prince Kael'Thas at Tempest's Keep. We joined the Argent Dawn together six months ago and fought against the Scourge, until you were ambushed by the Scarlet Crusaders, and disappeared. We received your message, we were looking for you all this time. Looks like that monster, the Lich King got to you first and turned you. You must remember who you were Phaedra, you are a champion of the Light, not a servant of darkness. This isn't you, you are a hero, you save innocent lives, not take them. You fought against the Lich King from the very moment he was turned into a Death Knight, and laid the land into waste, to the day you disappeared.

Phaedra shook her head " No, I don't know you, nor do I remember anything you just told me. I don't have any children, you are lying to me. How dare you call my master a monster? I should rip your lying tongue out for that." The other Blood Elf sighed.

"You will remember in time Phaedra. Think about what I just told you, search your heart, you know it is all true. I cannot last any longer, I am dying, my injuries are too great. Finish me now, there is no point for the two of us to perish here. I can hear your Commander calling, Give me the final blow old friend. Shorel'aran!" Phaedra had a lot to think about, but right now she had to prove her loyalty to the Scourge. So she raised one of her blades, and plunged it right into the Blood Elf's heart. Surprisingly, the Lich King had been very quiet these past few hours. His attention was focussed on the vast army that the Hearthglen and Tirisfal Glades Scarlet leaders have sent. It was now crossing from Tyr's Hand into New Avalon, moving towards the Scourge's position. So he did not hear any of that. Phaedra walked out of the shack and approached Knight Commander PLaguefist.

"Well done Vala! You have proven your loyalty to us. The rest of the prisoners have been slain by Death Knights of their respective races. They are now creating Death Gates to take them to the master. He always raises Argent Dawn Champions into Death Knights, because they are strongest and fiercest fighters Azeroth has to offer. You should head there too, the master will want you at the front lines. We will follow as well as soon as we mop up here."

Phaedra created a Death Gate back at Death's Breach. The Lich King was standing on a ramp watching the battle below him. She quickly approached him and dropped to one knee at the bottom of the ramp.

"Orders, my Lord?" she asked him. The Lich King turned towards her.

"Ah Vala, my greatest champion! You have outdone your self again. You have slaughtered legions beyond number and still your dark heart craves more. Your hunger knows no end, my angel of death.", he paused for a moment. There must come an end to all things, Death Knight. The Scarlet armies make their final stand against us. For them, there is no escape...no choice. And for this reason they will fight with a ferocity that you have yet to witness." He handed her a horn.

"Take this horn to call forth one of my wyrms. Climb upon its back and command it into battle. With it you will end the Scarlet Crusade." Phaedra took the horn.

"It shall be done my Lord.", she whispered. She then walked at the edge of the cliff and sounded the horn. A large skeletal frost wyrm flew down to her position. She mounted it and flew to the Scarlet Crusaders' position. As soon as she approached, she commanded the wyrm to breath fire at the army and their ballistas. The wyrm complied and in the next few hours there were no Crusaders or any form of Scarlet Crusade weapon left in new Avalon and the surrounding area. She flew back to Death's Breach, dismissed the wyrm and approached the ramp again, were the Lich King was standing. She was about to kneel, when he motioned to her to stop and approach him further. She complied and moved close to him. She looked at his face as she approached. He was smiling at her.  
"Kneel champion, he ordered her. As soon as she dropped to one knee before him, he removed her cowl. He moved the lose strands from her face, and placed a terrifying looking helm on her head.

"I place this helm upon your head to complete your terrifying visage.", he told her, "Any that look upon your dark countenance will know that death comes. Let none stand so boldly against your king so as to face your merciless wrath, Vala." Phaedra smiled.

"None shall my Lord, I promise, thank you for this great gift!", she whispered. The Lich King spoke again.

"There is still more to be done Vala. But not right now. Tonight, we celebrate the Scourge's great victory over the Scarlet Crusade. All who took part in the battle will take the night off and celebrate. As for you, my angel of death, I want you to wash up from the gore of the battle, change into one of those dresses you looted from the New Avalon Town Hall, and then come meet me at the top chamber of Acherus. Your deeds these past few months have earned you the reward of celebrating this great victory with the Lich King himself." Phaedra was speechless.

"Thank you my Lord, for this great honour." she whispered breathlessly, and headed towards Acherus.

An hour later, Phaedra was all washed up and ready. She had slipped into a simple long silk black dress and slippers. It was the logical choice, since black was the colour of the Scourge. She let her red hair fall free down her back and headed towards the top of the Necropolis. Everyone else was on the ground drinking ale around bonfires, and having a rave. Only abominations, ghouls and newly turned Death Knights were left in Acherus, standing watch or practicing. Phaedra spotted Eonys and the Scarlet Crusade Preacher, turned Necromancer, among them. She finally approached her destination and knocked at the door. "Enter", the Lich King's voice sounded in her mind. She pushed the heavy door and walked in. She discovered that she had walked into the Lich King's private chambers. There was a large bed on the one side, and a desk across it. On the far side, there was a small terrace, and the Lich King was standing there, his back towards her, watching his subjects' celebrations. Phaedra was shocked to discover that he was not wearing the Helm of Domination. Nor the Plate of the Damned, or his black tattered cape for that matter. Just a black shirt and trousers and his trademark boots. His silver hair was falling free down his shoulders, and he had his hands clasped behind his back. Frostmourne was floating over his desk. Phaedra walked towards him and dropped to one knee.

"My Lord?" she whispered. He turned towards her, and stood there for a moment. He approached her, placed a hand under her chin and lifted it up.

"Rise Vala" he whispered. Phaedra stood up, and looked at his face for the first time. She gasped, he was so young, and drop dead gorgeous. And that was not it. As soon as she looked at him, another image flashed in her mind. That of a young man with the same face, but with sea green eyes and blond hair, giving her a very mischievous smile, and winking at her. The Lich King's voice brought her back to reality.

"You brush up really well, Vala. You look absolutely stunning!", she blushed, well, whatever passed as blushing for a Death Knight.

"Thank you my Lord, and forgive my boldness, but you are very handsome!", she stammered. He chuckled at that.

"Why thank you Vala, and that was not bold at all, especially when it's coming from my most prized champion." Phaedra smiled at that.

"Come" he said, "let's have some ale". She followed him at the terrace and took a flask of ale from him. He tipped his flask to hers. "To the Scourge", he toasted.

"To the Scourge, she repeated and they both drunk.

"So tell me Vala, how do find being in the service of the Scourge these past three months?" The Lich King asked her. Phaedra smiled.

"It feels like I was made to fulfil this role, my Lord, to be the hand that enforces your will on this world." The Lich King smiled at that.

"That pleases me a lot Vala. There is much more to be done, and you will play a key role in all of this." Phaedra bowed her head.

"I am looking forward to that my Lord." The Lich King was satisfied with her answer.

"Did you experience any difficulties with any of your assignments. The Scarlet Crusaders are very fierce warriors fueled by their fanaticism. I have lost many good servants to them." Phaedra nodded.

"Indeed my Lord, they are fierce and many of them are not afraid to die for their cause. But I found that a lot of them seemed to be terrified of me, and not just after I started slaughtering them in the field of battle. The moment I first set foot there, many of them started screaming and running away from me. I found that strange, did they know me before?" The Lich King nodded.

"Many of them played a part in your demise, that is why they were horrified. They were afraid of what you would do to them now that you are a Death Knight, since even as an Elf you managed to decimate their ranks before you perished." Phaedra was intrigued, never before has he talked to her about the past.

"How did I die my Lord?" The Lich King shook his head.

"You are not ready to know that yet, Vala. I will tell you in due time, do not worry." Phaedra bowed her head.

"I shall wait until then my Lord" The Lich King smiled.

"Have you remembered anything from your past?" Phaedra shook her head.

"No my Lord, I haven't. Only a few moments ago, when I saw your face." The Lich King raised a silver eyebrow.

"What did you remember?", he asked. Phaedra bit her lower lip.

"An image of a young man with green eyes and blond hair, smiling at me and winking, flashed through my mind. That was all." The Lich King nodded.

"You remembered me, when I was still a mortal." Phaedra looked at him surprised.

"You were mortal? And I knew you?" The Lich King nodded again.

"Yes, I was a Prince. I was going to rule these lands" Phaedra was intrigued.

"And what happened my Lord?" The Lich King smiled.

"Destiny, Vala. Tell me now, what did you feel when that image flashed in your mind?" Phaedra looked thoughtful.

"A sense of familiarity and amusement. Like you said or did something very funny. A feeling of nostalgia and longing. And..." Phaedra hesitated. The Lich King moved closer to her and lifted her chin.

"And?" he asked.

"A very strong feeling of warmth and affection towards you" The Lich King leaned closer to her.

"How strong a feeling?" he whispered. Phaedra gulped. There was no point lying to him. He knows the truth already. He just wants to hear the words. It's not like that feeling differed now that they are both immortal. On the contrary it only grew stronger.

"Overwhelming, my Lord." she whispered, and he closed the minimal distance between them, and crushed his lips on hers. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her even closer to him, as she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It felt very familiar to her, like they have done this many times before. He was very good at it, Phaedra could barely make a coherent thought. The Lich King lifted her off the ground, and carried her to his bed.


	4. Light's Hope Chapel

Light's Hope Chapel

 _Phaedra was running for her life. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her red hair was sticking on her sweaty face and back. She dared a glimpse behind her. They were still running after her. She jumped up a wall and pulled her bow from her back. She shot a barrage of arrows at them, three at a time, all of them finding their target. Her pets attacked the rest of them, ripping their throats out, clawing and maiming them. But still, there were more coming from New Avalon. As soon as the ones closer to her were dead, she called off her pets and started running again, increasing the distance between herself and her pursuers. Alas, there were more in front of her coming out of Havenshire. She had run deep in their territory, she was now surrounded by Scarlet Crusaders. Far ahead of her she could see the Scourge Necropolis hovering over the Scarlet Enclave._

 _'Perhaps if I make it there, they would be too scared to follow. I can slip through the Scourge's lines, they are mindless undead, most of them, I just need to stir clear from the Death Knights.', she thought in desperation._

 _Her pursuers were far behind her now, and she quickly took out the ones ahead of her with the help of her pets. But she was running out of arrows, soon she won't be able to hold them back. More kept running towards her, and more perished, as she cleared the way towards the Scourge front line. She run to the North-West, she knew that there was a cave connecting the Scarlet Enclave, with the rest of the land that was once called Eastern Lordaeron, now known only as the Eastern plaguelands. She knew that it will be nearly impossible to reach that cave without being detected by the Scourge, but right now, she was desperate enough to find out. She was quite skilled in concealing her self from her enemy or prey, she was after all a Ranger, and the darkness of the cave will aid her a lot. It was what she will find at the other side of the cave that concerned her. She had scouted that area before, she knew that it was brimming with undead horrors. But she was confident that she will be able to slip past them and reach Light's Hope safely. There were no Scarlet crusaders left in front of her any more, her arrows and pets made sure of that. She needed however to eliminate the ones that were running behind her, before all the commotion raised the alarms and then become surrounded by Scourge fiends. So she turned around to face her enemies. Her aim was true, they were dropping like flies, but still there were a lot of them left, she was running out of arrows, and there was no time to pull them out of the dead. She continued firing the rest at them, and more fell. At least her aim was perfect and no arrows were wasted. Her beloved pets were attacking more than two at a time, ripping them into pieces. But there were more left. As soon as she run out of arrows, she drew her two swords, and took a defensive stance. She was a dual wielder, and very skilled at melee weapons, just as she was with the ranged ones. Soon the Scarlet crusaders were upon her, and started attacking her. Unfortunately for them, they met their premature demise, as she easily parried their attacks, and dealt fatal blows at them. Now, only ten were left, that not only had to deal with her, but with her two saber tooths as well, who were clawing and biting five of them. She focused on the other five, blocking their attack with her swords, jumping and moving out of their way in super human speed, striking them down. She was getting tired, her injuries were weighing hard on her, she knew that she had to take them out fast, or else, they would overwhelm her. So she doubled her efforts and three of them fell. She now had to deal with the last two. Unfortunately for her, they were the two largest and most skilled of them all._

 _'No matter' she thought, 'I just have to press on and wear them down'. She kicked one of them hard in the groin, and he dropped to his knees. His large size and skill made him overconfident that no one was ever going to get close enough to kick him, so he was not wearing a plate in that area. Phaedra swung one of her swords at him and slit his throat. The large Scarlet crusader dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Laughing triumphantly she turned to the other, who was sporting an injury at his thigh, that forced him to stop his attack long enough for her to dispatch his comrade._

" _You will burn for this Elven bitch!" he hissed._

" _You are a moron Human, you cowardly attack us, instead of dealing with the Scourge, just because we disagree with your methods._

" _Ours is the only true way, heathen whore, if you are not with us, then you are against us. The Light will purge you all!" He roared, and swung his sword at her. Her left sword blocked it, while the right one plunged in the opening of his armor under his armpit, piercing him all the way to his heart._

" _I am a Light worshiper as well, you inbred idiot, all Elves are!" The Scarlet Crusader coughed up blood and dropped to the ground. 'Now is my chance' she thought as she called off her pets from the corpses of the Humans they killed, and they all run towards the path that lead to the cave. Phaedra started to feel very dizzy, her vision got blurred, and she felt her strength failing her. 'I was right, they did poison me' she concluded, as she pulled a vial from her pouch, and poured it down her throat. It was a universal antidote, it counteracted the effects of most known poisons. Alas, she did not feel that it made much difference. 'I wont make it past the cave like this, I have to hide and send a message to Light's Hope'. She sneaked in an abandoned shack and sat on a pile of hay. She pulled out a piece of parchment from her pouch and a pencil. She tore it in half and wrote a message on one of them, and then charmed a copy of it, on the other._

" _My dear brothers and sisters in arms..._

 _Our worse fear was realized after all..._

 _It was a trap, they never had any intention of striking a deal with us, they wanted to lure as many as they could there and take us out. They were very disappointed that you only sent me to negotiate with them. They poisoned me, I cannot not make it back home..._

 _Beware of the Scarlets, they are treacherous cowards, lead by a demon. High Inquisitor Isilien is a demon, I saw his eyes glow red when he thought that no one was looking. I made a dash for it, as soon as I realized that, but he sent a whole battalion to take me out. They did not listen when I tried to tell them..._

 _Forget about cooperating with them. They will only make matters worse, if they are left unchecked..._

 _Light be with you...May it protect and guide you all..._

 _Phaedra Brightwing!"_

 _She folded the pieces and secured them at the collars of her pets._

" _Go" she told them, "run back to Light's Hope, give them the messages. Be very stealthy, split up as soon as you get out of the cave and take separate routes back home. Run my loves, go, the world's fate rests upon those messages" She kissed their foreheads and petted them for the last time. Sorabi and Nala, the pure white Sabertooths, looked at her with saddened blue eyes, but obeyed her nevertheless, sensing the urgency of the matter. As soon as they run out of the shack, cloaking them selves in the process, Phaedra leaned her back at the wall and closed her eyes, feeling her strength abandoning her._

 _'Blessed Light, please look after my beloved pets, and help them make it home safe. Give my comrades the strength and wisdom to deal with the Scourge and the Scarlet Crusade. Please protect my children and loved ones. Forgive my trespasses... ' she prayed as she felt her body slowly shutting down. She sensed a large dark shadow looming over her, and then a cold hand moving the lose sweaty strands from her feverish face. She opened her eyes, and saw the Lich King. He had knelt down and was leaning towards her._

" _Arthas..." she whispered, "I sensed that you were here...did you come to finally claim me?" The Lich King nodded and gave her a faint smile under his helm._

" _Yes Phaedra, we will be together again...", he whispered and stroke her cheek with his finger, "and this time, it will be forever..."_

Phaedra woke up with a start. She discovered that she was lying in a bed with a large pale arm wrapped possessively around her. Her head was resting on a large toned pale torso. She looked up and saw the face of the Lich King, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a look of amusement on his perfect face.

"So you remembered how you died, Vala?" he asked her.

Phaedra nodded, "Yes my Lord, and I saw how you came to save me." she smiled to him.

He cupped her face and whispered. "Are you grateful for that?" She nodded at him again.

"Yes, extremely" She smiled at him.

"Good girl" he growled and kissed her, moving on top of her, and resumed their activities from last night.

Hours later, Phaedra was standing next to the Lich King at the heart of Acherus, surrounded by the Scourge commanding officers. A large map of Light's Hope was projected on the floor. The Lich King spoke.

"This should not take long, there are only three hundred of them left there, and ten thousand of us. Darion, you will be in charge of this operation. I am placing Thassarian, Koltira, Orbaz, and Vala under your command. Assign them a regiment and have them surround the chapel. Do not get too close to it though, it is Holy ground, you will be defenseless if you get too near to it, your powers will be useless there, they will slaughter you all, and you wont be even able to raise your sword to defend your selves. Lure them to your position, use your Death Grip if you must. As soon as they are dispatched, I will investigate the area and discover what is buried underneath that chapel, my self. Since I am the strongest, it will take the Holy Light much longer to cause any substantial damage to me. Valanar, you are in charge of Acherus, until I return, I need to retrieve something from Uther's Mausoleum. Start preparing for an evacuation, we are done here, we are returning home to Northrend to deal with the Scarlet Onslaught. I also want you to ensure that there are no Scarlet Crusaders left alive between Acherus and Tyr's hand, send the corpses of the most skilled and brave to Acherus, so that I can raise them all as Death Knights. The Necromancers may raise the rest as ghouls. Keleseth, lead your troops at Tyr's Hand, and wipe it off the face of Azeroth. Aurious, return to Stratholme, you will be left in charge of the city and the Plaguelands. Go now my Champions, eliminate those who dare to oppose us, you are watched over and protected by me, I will appear, should any complications arise."

"Yes my Lord", they all answered I unison and left.

"Vala wait", the Lich Kind commanded Phaedra, who stopped at her tracks, as the rest of them cleared out. She approached him again

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked him.

"You weren't going to leave without a good buy kiss now, were you?" he asked with a mischievous smile, as he pulled her close to him.

"Of course not" she smiled back, and snaked her arms around his neck standing on her toes to reach him, as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Do be careful, out there", he told her several minutes later, "do not approach the chapel, we do not know what is hiding underneath there. I will come, if things go bad. I will allow you to remember your past as soon as we are back in Northrend. I promise." Phaedra smiled at him.

"I will be careful", she promised him, and run to catch up with the rest of them. Soon they were all standing next to the abandoned lumber mill close to Light's Hope Chapel. Darion started issuing orders.

"Alright everyone, this should be really easy, if we just follow our King's instructions. Thassarian you will attack from the East, Koltira from the South. Orbaz, you take the West, and Vala the North. I will be coordinating you all. Assume your positions and wait for my signal. As soon as you hear the horn sounding, have your Death Knights use their Death Grip spells on the Argent Dawners, to pull them to your positions. Do not go past the point our King has marked at the map, you'll be dead if you do. Now go Death Knights, and bring glory to the Scourge and our King", they all saluted him and rode away.

Phaedra led her troops to the North of the Chapel. She noticed that most of them had fallen to her sword, Eonys was there, and so was the preacher she tortured and killed for information. Neither appeared to recognize her, and waited patiently for Darion to sound the horn. When it was sounded, Phaedra ordered them to cast Death Grips on their enemies, as she casted hers. It did not work.

"Darion, what's happening?" she asked the High-Lord through the mental link all sentient Scourge soldiers shared.

"I don't know Vala, it should have worked. Thassarian, Koltira, Orbaz, what is happening in your fronts?" Darion asked the other three Death Knights. "Absolutely nothing Darion", they all answered in unison.

"Master, what should we do?" Darion asked the Lich King.

"Stay were you are. Have the casters shoot spells, spears and arrows at them, let them come closer to you and take them out with your swords. Do not approach the Chapel" the Lich King's voice rung in their heads.

"Archers, Spear Throwers, Warlocks and Shadow Priests, you heard the master, attack" Phaedra ordered, as the other leaders ordered their casters to attack too. It worked, to a great extent, those who the Discipline Priests could not shield well enough, fell prey to the spells, spears and arrows of the Scourge. They were making progress, but it was a very slow process. The Discipline Priests of the Argent Dawn, continued to raise shields over their troops, while the Holy Priests, the Druids and the Shamans did their best to keep everyone healthy. But the Scourge numbers were much greater, and Argent Crusaders were dropping like flies. The melee fighters started to break rank and move towards the Scourge forces' position.

"Death Knights, charge" Darion roared, and soon the battle turned into a blood bath, as the Scourge numbers were much greater and overwhelmed the Argent Dawn Paladins and Warriors. A hundred of them perished. But suddenly something odd happened. Darion noticed it first. His blade was not obeying him anymore, no matter what he did.

"Aaaargh...Ashbringer, obey me!" he roared at his blade, to no avail though. The rest of the Death Knights and casters, noticed the changes as well. Their spells were no longer powerful, and their strength was failing them rapidly. Phaedra checked her map to see if they came too close to the Chapel. But they were nowhere near the line the Lich King had marked for them.

"Master, something's wrong" she thought through the link.

"I can see that, Vala. There is a holy barrier surrounding you, that is why your strength is failing you. Be patient, my angel of death, I am trying to break through it. Another voice sounded over the battle field as a surge oh Holy Light incinerated all the lower Scourge minions around the Chapel, forcing Orbaz to flee. A middle aged Human Paladin appeared, and addressed Darion.

"You are standing on Holy ground now, boy, that is why your father's sword does not obey you. It will not allow you to attack your former brothers and sisters. Your strength will abandon you, until you fall. Look at you, just like that coward you serve, you allowed the darkness to consume you", he roared at him. "Your master knows what's buried underneath here, that is why he dares not to show his face here. He is too much of a coward to do that."

"No, he does not know what is buried underneath this soil, but he can feel that it is Holy of nature, that is why he told us not to approach the Chapel." Phaedra roared at him, furious that he was badmouthing the Lich King. "And how can he appear, when you have raised a Holy barrier over this entire area? How dare you call him a coward, he would rip you into pieces, if you allowed him to come and actually fight him, instead of just badmouthing him behind his back. And who the hell are you by the way, and where were you, when your people were dropping like flies."

"Quiet girl, you don't know what you are talking about. You know very well who I am, but your master does not allow you to remember it. I am Tirion Fordring. And if he is so powerful as you say, then why cant he break through the shield?" Tirion retorted.

"You are the one who should just stop talking, and start fighting. Soldiers of the Scourge, attack!" Darion roared and they all charged the Argent Crusaders again. Unfortunately, their attack had no effect on them, and soon their strength completely failed them.

"Stand down," Darion panted, "they are too powerful". He had dropped to one knee, leaning on his sword, as his feet could not longer hold him. All the Scourge soldiers followed suit as their strength was failing them rapidly. Phaedra leaned on her blades, and removed her helm, feeling restricted by it. A collective gasp came from the Argent Dawners, as they recognized her. "Phaedra" they all whispered. Suddenly, a spirit came out out o the Ashbringer and appeared before Darion. He looked up at him. "Father" he whispered. A shade of Darion's former self rose and started to re-enact a moving scene from his past. Through it, Darion remembered who and what he was. Suddenly, the Lich King appeared, after he had managed to dispel the Holy barrier.

"Finally!" Phaedra thought.

"Hmf...together, for less than twenty four hours, and already you criticize me...Women!" the Lich King scoffed at Phaedra, amused. Phaedra snorted at that.

"Touching!" the Lich King taunted, as he raised Frostmourne and claimed Alexandros Morgraine's soul. He raised the fallen Argent heroes as Death Knights, and brought his own defeated Death Knights, back to life, laughing with his evil laugh. Darion looked at his master.

"Monster!" he roared. "You...you have forsaken me you bastard" Phaedra gasped in shock as she watched Darion charge against the Lich King.

'How dare he?' she thought.

"He is weak Vala, that's why" the Lich King whispered in her mind, as he side kicked Darion, sending him flying in the air. The Death Knight fell like a rag doll several feet away, and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Pathetic!" the Lich King sneered at his former lieutenant. He turned towards Tirion.

"How easy it was for me to bring you out of hiding Fordring" he taunted, "you are right, my servant's lives are meaningless. Yours however...", he was interrupted by Phaedra screaming "WHAT...?" in his mind. He rolled his eyes.

"It's just trash talk Vala, I don't mean it. Of course your lives mean a lot to me. Most of my powerful lieutenants and closest friends are here. You, especially, are precious to me. So do me a favor, for the next ten minutes, just be quiet, woman!" Phaedra rolled her eyes, but said nothing else, allowing the Lich King to do his "job", satisfied that at least, she was precious to him.

"Arthas! You will pay for the lives you have ruined" Tirion roared, as he, and several Argent Champions charged him.

"Apocalypse!" the Lich King roared, killing the Champions instantly and raising them as Death Knights, while Tirion was forced on his knees choking from the dark force coming out of Frostmourne, and moaning in pain. The Lich King was laughing at that. Suddenly, Darion regained consciousness, and threw the Ashbringer at Tirion.

"Tirion" he roared, and passed out again. Tirion caught the sword and instantly cleansed it with Holy Light. A surge of Light emerged from the Ashbringer, interrupting the Lich King's spell and silencing Frostmourne.

"What is this?" the Lich King asked bewildered. The Holy ground they were all standing on, aided Tirion in greatly weakening the Lich King and his soldiers. Tirion jumped in the air and flew at the Lich King's position. The Holy power of that place, prevented the Lich King from raising Frostmourne up in time to intercept the Ashbringer. Tirion's cleansed sword cut through the Lich King's mail as if it was butter, dealing a deep cut at his left side, right under his ribs. The years that the Saronite armor spent in the bitter cold climate, buried in a pillar of ice, had taken their toll on the fine weaving of the mail. It was quite worn off at the sides, and Phaedra noticed that, when she helped the Lich King put it on, earlier that morning.

" _My Lord, the mail is quite worn off here." she informed him. The Lich King examined it._

" _You are right Vala, I should have that replaced as soon as we return to Icecrown." Phaedra frowned at that._

" _But you will be left unprotected there, until then." The Lich King smiled and stroke her cheek._

" _Do not worry, my angel of death, no one will ever get to close enough to strike me there."He kissed her, and continued to dress._

Now, the force of the impact pushed him several feet away from Tirion. Clutching his side with his left hand, he pointed Frostmourne at Tirion with his right.

"This is not over, Fordring", he hissed, "when next we meet, it will not be on holy ground!". The surge of Holy Light had dealt an even heavier blow at the Scourge, than Tirion expected. All the Death Knights present, broke free from the Lich King's hold, as their souls, escaped Frostmourne and returned to their owners, along with all their memories. All of them, except for those that were recently turned, collapsed to their knees holding their heads, screaming in anguish and despair, for the atrocities they have committed while in the service of the Lich King. Phaedra's reaction was not different. However, she composed her self long enough to stand up again and roar at the Lich King.

" **ARTHAS.**.!" the Lich King turned towards her, surprised that she called him by his name, she hasn't done so, since before she was turned. "you destroyed my home, killed my king, and defiled the Sunwell. You turned me when I begged you not to, and made me forget everything about my self and us. You then got me to maim, torture, and kill thousands in your name, and just to add insult to the wound you just had to seduce me! Is there no limit to your wickedness?" Everyone gasped at the revelation, especially her fellow Death Knights. The Lich King shook his head at her, as he tried really hard not to collapse from the pain his wound caused him.

"Now is not the time for this Vala." He created a Death Gate behind him, stepped through it, and disappeared.

"Don't call me Vala" Phaedra whispered, as she collapsed to her knees, and started crying silently for the betrayal she has suffered for the second time in her life, by the same man. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Darion. He had removed his helm, his red hair was disheveled and his eyes were red from crying. Thassarian and Koltira were standing on either side of him, looking as if they had been crying as well.

"We had suffered a great betrayal, Vala. The man we admired and respected turned us into monsters just like him. We can either wallow in self pity, or we can redeem our selves to the Light and to the families of the people we have murdered. Rise, Death Knight, yes, you are still a Death Knight, but now instead of unleashing your rage and power upon innocents, you will become the hand of retribution against the forces of darkness. We will fight against the Scourge, and bring Arthas to justice, and when he falls, we will direct our rage to the next threat, whatever that may be. Come, Sister, the battle is not over, before he left, Arthas sent over a hundred Abominations in Acherus to destroy it. A punishment for all of us who broke free from him. We need to take care of that. It is our home now, and we must clean house." Phaedra nodded, stood up and created a Death Gate back at Acherus.


	5. Orgrimmar

Orgrimmar

Phaedra jumped straight into the fight, destroying Abomination after Abomination. Hours later, it was all over. She charged the ghouls and geists that were abandoned in Acherus, with cleaning up the mess and the rest of the Necropolis, and went to find Darion.

"You have performed well, Vala" Phaedra flinched when he called her that.

"I'm sorry Sister, old habits die hard, I will try and remember to not call you that again. Allow me to start again. You did well, Phaedra! Now that we have broken free from the Lich King, we need new allies. While remaining neutral as whole and a separate faction, we, the Knights of the Ebon Blade, need to rekindle our relations with our races and old factions. I will send an emissary to King Varian and to Warchief Thrall to offer our services to them. Tirion has written a letter that you will take to Thrall, vouching for us. Take heed thought, as soon as you take the Blood Oath again, on behalf of the Death Knights whose race is allied to the Horde, you become a Horde member again and an enemy of the Alliance. Every Death Knight belonging to the opposite faction, automatically becomes your enemy, you may be forced to fight and kill them. Acherus and every Ebon Blade camp will be Neutral ground though, no fighting will be allowed there. Go now, rest. Tomorrow a Mage will create a portal to Orgrimmar for you." Phaedra nodded, and went to the top of the Necropolis were the Lich King had ordered a ghoul, to bring all her belongings to his chamber. She walked into the bathroom, removed all her armor and took a very hot shower to scrub all the gore off her, She put on one of the linen nightgowns she looted from New Avalon and ordered a giest to come and take her armor for cleaning and polishing. She could not sleep yet, she was too wired for that, so she stepped out into the small terrace. It was the wrong thing to do, for as soon as she walked out she was greeted by the still smoking ruins of New Avalon, and felt depressed again. She knew that under the Lich King's command, her will was not her own, she followed his orders blindly. She did however remember how she reveled on the destruction she unleashed upon the Scarlet Crusaders, and though her hate and wrath towards them, was quite justified, she couldn't help feeling guilty, for the ecstasy she felt when she ripped them apart, limb by limb. She climbed up the railing and stood on it.

'How easy it would be for me to end this once and for all.' she thought, 'I could just let my self fall off Acherus, the impact would completely destroy my body, and I will be sent straight to hell. A fitting end, for any Death Knight. But I cannot do that. I want to see my children and my brother again, I want to redeem my self to the Light and the rest of the world. And I need to bring Arthas to justice. Plenty enough reasons for me to stay alive.' All of a sudden, she felt strong arms grabbing her by the waist a pulling her down from the railing. She was placed back on the ground, and violently turned around to face a very angry Lich King.

"What do you think you're doing, Vala?" he hissed and shook her shoulders. "I give you the gift of immortality and eternal youth and beauty, and you kick it away, but throwing your self off Acherus?" Phaedra put her hand on the Lich King's chest and spoke.

"Calm down Arthas, I had no intention of ending my life, I have plenty of reasons to stay alive, one of them being to bring you to justice." She felt the Lich King relax under her hand. He was not wearing his helm and armor, and she couldn't see Frostmourne on him.

"So what were you doing up there then" he asked her.

"Thinking of reasons not to jump", the Lich King rolled his eyes at her answer.

"So you did want to kill your self", he raised an eyebrow at her. Phaedra, sighed.

"Yes Arthas, I not only wanted to kill my self, for the things you made me do, but I also wanted to rip my flesh off my bones. But like I said, I thought of reasons not to do that." the Lich King frowned.

"So you will not do that again?" he asked. Phaedra shook her head.

"No, I will not. What are you doing here anyways, you got a lot of nerve showing your face in Acherus, completely unarmed. And aren't you gravely injured?" She lifted his shirt and saw that the long gash the Ashbringer dealt on his side was treated and bandaged.

"I see someone took good care of you", she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was by those still loyal to me" he retorted in a accusatory tone. Phaedra rolled her eyes.

"That's because they have no free will, and their souls still reside inside Frostmourne. And you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here Arthas?" The Lich King sighed.

"Well isn't it obvious? To take you with me of course. Did you think that I would just leave you behind, now that I found you again? I came to convince you to join me" Phaedra stared at him in disbelief.

"You came to convince me to join you. And what pray, makes you think that I will ever agree to do that? Why would I want to become your servant and concubine again?" She asked incredulously.

"No, not a servant, and definitely not a concubine. I never thought of you like that. We were together before, and we were great at it. We can be together again. I want you to be my companion. My Lich Queen. Forcing you into joining me, was definitely the wrong thing to do. You will run away again, the moment you manage to break free. No, convincing you, is the right course of action in this case. You will soon realize that your place is by my side. The world will never accept a Death Knight to walk freely among them. You will be feared and hated, you will always be alone."

"Better to be alone and hated, than to be with you, and torture and kill in your name." Phaedra retorted.

"Only those who are opposed to our cause, Vala" he said. Phaedra raised an eyebrow.

"And that makes things better? So I can only torture and kill those who do not want to become undead monstrosities? That would be the entire population of Azeroth, Arthas. Besides, I wouldn't do it, even if only one person was opposed to that, let alone the whole world. This is insane! Do you honestly believe that any sane person would actually agree to that? What kind of world are you trying to create. One filled with zombies, lead by homicidal Death Knights and Liches?" Phaedra shook her head at that ridiculous notion.

"But they would be immortal and powerful Vala. And no filthy demon will ever harm them again" The Lich King retorted. Phaedra gasped at that.

"So this is all about Stratholme. You lost a city to a demon, and now the whole world will have to pay the price? Let go of it already, Arthas. That was five years ago. You cant just keep on turning people into undead, just so a demon can't do the same thing to them. She tried to reason with him. The Lich King shook his head.

"No, it's not the same thing, Vala. Malganis turned everyone into zombies indiscriminately. What I do is turn each individual according to his or hers abilities. Ghouls and giests if they are useless invalids, Death Knights if they are cunning and powerful warriors and Liches if they had special powers to begin with. The rest become just plain undead folk, and they can all live forever, safe from demons, and under my protection. I offer them all immortality, Vala. They should be grateful about that" Phaedra sighed.

"Oh Arthas, can't you see how insane this idea of yours is? You cannot just turn people into monsters just to keep them safe from demons. People love life. They love their mortality, because it makes every moment precious to them. They cherish it. You cannot take it away from them, if they don't want to." Phaedra tried to reason with him. He shook his head again.

"No,Vala, there is no time to ask everyone. It does not require tact. Most of them must be turned, or they will be consumed by the legion and the old gods that are pulling the strings. You think that I am the biggest threat that Azeroth has ever faced? You haven't seen anything yet, sweetheart. The old gods and their demons servants will swallow you whole, if I don't do anything about it. You haven't witnessed the horror that they all represent, they haven't whispered in your mind, like they had in mine, or seen visions. They want to end everything. Not just life, but unlife as well, along with every planet and every plane of existence. You don't understand. Not yet. But you will eventually, when you come to Northrend with your allies to fight me. You will hear their voices too, and have the visions. And only then you will understand. Tirion was a fool, and so was Darion. I could have used them. Koltira and Thassarian as well. You would all have made great assets against the Legion and the old gods. With you by my side, they will not stand a chance. I require powerful lieutenants to lead my armies. And I will get them. You will see. And you will join me in the end. You don't have to answer immediately" he placed a finger on her lips when her saw that she was about to speak.

"I can wait, we are immortal, after all" he quickly replaced his finger with his lips, grabbing her by the waist, and kissing her fiercely, before she had the time to protest. As soon as he released her, he stepped into his Death Gate and vanished after winking at her. 'This would have been romantic if he was not an utterly insane homicidal maniac, who destroys and defiles everything in his path.' Phaedra sighed and climbed on the Lich King's bed, that still smelled like him. 'Who would have thought that the Lich King smelled like sandalwood?' she thought, right before she fell asleep.

 _She was in the shack again leaning on the wall, staring at the Lich King in disbelief. "Please Arthas, don't..." she whispered before she started to lose consciousness. She felt strong arms lifting her up, and heard a Death Gate forming. When she came too, she was lying on a cold marble altar, all cleaned up and dressed differently. She heard whispers on her left and strained her ears trying to listen._

" _Forgive me Masta, she be to far gone for me to heal ha, no Shaman, Druid or any odda Heala be capable of dat anymore, da poison be way too powefal, it be in ha systam now, it be too late" she recognize the Trollish Amani accent, and a live one too. 'So Arthas allied himself with the very Trolls he helped us defeat six years ago. And typical Amani, to throw their lot with the one who killed so many of their leaders and soldiers.' Phaedra rolled her eyes._

" _Are you certain Shaman? Careful, I can tell if you are lying to me. I need her alive and healed, or you and your kind will pay the price if you let her die, without exhausting every possible alternative." the Lich King hissed at the Amani Shaman._

" _I swear to you Masta, I casted every healing spell I know, and gave her all the healing potions and antidotes I have. I have never seen a poison like dat before, dere is no way I can bring da girl back. I gave her a potion to mask any pain or discomfort she may experience. She will at least pass beyond da veil peacefully" the Troll pleaded with his master. Phaedra could sense that the Troll was truthful, she wanted to save him and his people from the Wrath of the Lich King, so she decided to speak._

" _Arthas..." she whispered. The Lich King was next to her within seconds._

" _I'm here" he whispered, placing his ungloved left hand hand on her cheek._

" _Send the Shaman away please, I want to spend my last moments alone with you" He nodded. "Go Shaman," he growled at the Troll who scurried away. Phaedra lifted her trembling left hand and grabbed his right one, that was resting on her chest. He gently squeezed it._

" _Remove your Helm Arthas, let me see your face for the last time" she whispered. The Lich King took his hand away from her cheek for a moment and removed the Helm. He was pale, much paler than when he was just a Death Knight, his hair was even more silver, and his eyes glowed blue now, but he was still Arthas. Phaedra raised her right hand with great effort and cupped his face. She stroke it, feeling the light stubble. He leaned down, and they kissed._

" _I never stopped loving you", she whispered, as she felt her spirit leaving her body, "Please Arthas, promise me that you will not turn me. Please, me let me rest in peace." Before her spirit started to move towards the light, she heard his answer._

" _I'm sorry sweetheart, but I cannot make that promise" he whispered as he put his Helm back on, and unsheathed Frostmourne._

Phaedra sat up from her bed. 'So that was how I died, he didn't kill me. In his mind, he was saving me. No matter, I will still never forgive him for making me torture and kill thousands of people', she got up and started to get ready for her long journey to Orgrimmar. She wanted to go to Quel'Thalas first, to see her children and brother, but Darion told her that it is better to got to Orgrimmar, to request membership with the Horde first, because if she just went there now, she would not have any legal standing, and they might not allow her entrance to the Elven realm, and may even attack her. She walked down to the heart of Acherus and found Darion.

"Good morning Darion" Darion looked up from his desk.

"Good morning Phaedra, are you ready for you new life as a member of the Horde?" Phaedra shrugged.

"Better than being a member of the Scourge." Darion nodded.

"I would drink to that, If there was anything left to drink here. Arthas made sure that nothing useful was left behind. Except for you guys" he quickly turned to a group of giests and ghouls who were walking by, and stopped to stared at him, with a look of indignation on what passed as their faces. They grunted, and moved on. Phaedra gave them a sad smile. 'Poor creatures' she thought. 'they were once living, breathing beings, who were deemed not worthy by Arthas and his associates, because they were either handicapped or had much lower than average intelligence. So in Arthas' mind, they can only be used as countless of mindless soldiers to throw at his enemies or servants. Eonys, who was a Mage in life, created a portal to Orgrimmar for Phaedra.

"Selama Ashalanore Phaedra, I will see you in Silvermoon when you return." She held no grudge against Phaedra for killing her, she understood that she was under the Lich King's control.

"Good buy old friend" Phaedra smiled at Eonys, waved at Darion and stepped through the portal. She was instantly greeted by a wave of hot air.

'Wow, I forgot how hot it is here' Phaedra thought, as she summoned her Deathcharger and rode towards the gates of Orgrimmar. She had placed a white flag on Buttercup's side, so that the Kor'kron would not kill her on sight. She also thought it prudent to remove her helm.

"Hold Death Knight, your kind is not welcome here, the Captain of the guard growled, while they all had their axes raised at her.

"Lok'tar Ogar, great warriors, I am Lady Phaedra Brightwing, former Centurion of the Horde, I come under a flag of truce, representing the Knights of the Ebon Blade. We broke away from the Scourge, we are no longer under the Lich King's control. I came to see the Warchief, to request membership, and pledge my life and sword to the Horde, on behalf of the Death Knights who were Horde members in life." Phaedra explained. The Captain nodded her head at her.

"Very well, move along Lady Brightwing, but be wary, the people here hate your kind, you might not receive a warm welcome." Phaedra smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you Captain" she said and rode away. The road from the the gate to Gromash Hold was the longest Phaedra ever took. The commoners not only hissed and spat at her, but also threw rotten fruit at her. Thankfully, her rune blade intercepted the projectiles and none of them landed on her immaculate armor. She finally arrived at the Hold and stepped in. She walked up to Thrall and dropped to one knee in front of him, placing her blades in front of her and bowed her head before the Orc.

"Lok'tar Ogar great Warchief, I come in peace, and formally request membership with the Horde again on behalf of my fallen brothers and sisters who where Horde members in life. I have a letter from High Lord Tirion Fordring vouching for us." She handed Tirion's letter to Thrall. He took it and read it. He then looked at her and smiled.

"Welcome back Phaedra, it is very unfortunate what has happened to you and our fallen brethren. There is no question, you are all welcome back to the Horde, we will not forsake you. Take the Blood Oath again, sister and take your old place with in the Horde. Phaedra recited the words of the Oath for the second time in four years.

"Welcome home Centurion" Thrall offered his hand to Phaedra. Phaedra took it, and Thrall pulled her into a bear hug, the kind warriors and comrades give each other. Overlord Garosh Hellscream, handed her a Horde tabard and helped her put it on.

"Good to have you back sister" he grinned at her and patted her back.

"Good to be back Overlord", she smiled back at him. Thrall addressed her again.

"We had some developments while you were gone Centurion. The Scourge sent crates of plagued grain both here and Stormwind, along with a platoon of undead a few weeks ago. Thankfully yesterday, they stopped their attack, and retreated for no reason. Now that you returned free from the Lich King's clutches, bringing the letter from Lord Tirion, we know the reason. The Lich King was gravely injured and weakened at Light's Hope. So he called them all back to Northrend to regroup." Phaedra nodded.

'Indeed Warchief, he was. It was supposed to be an easy victory. We had just obliterated the Scarlet Crusade at Havenshire and New Avalon, and were wrapping up. He had ordered an evacuation. We were supposed to move back to Northrend, after we had taken care of the Argent Dawn fighters at Light's Hope. Of course when he explained all that to us before the battle, he failed to tell us, that his ultimate plan was to lure Lord Tirion out of hiding. He intended to turn him into a Scourge lieutenant, he found his skills very valuable. He knew that there was a strong source of Light hiding under the Chapel and warned us not to get near there, he was going to deal with it himself when we were done. But things did not go as planned, the Light was very strong there, the Lich King had underestimated its strength. We were completely helpless, especially after Lord Tirion appeared. We could not even raise our own swords, we were weakened a great deal. The Lich King appeared and attacked Lord Tirion. He would have killed and turned him, had it not been for Darion throwing his father's sword, the Ashbringer, at Lord Tirion, who purified it an used it against the Lick King. The surge of Light that blasted out of the Ashbringer, deemed the Lich King completely helpless. Lord Tirion attacked him, and dealt a heavy blow at his side. It is a miracle that he even survived that. When that happened, all the Death Knights there, broke free from him. Our souls escaped Frostmourne and we regained our memories. The Lich King retreated and we were left behind, free from his grasp. It is no surprise that the attacks against Orgrimmar and Stormwind failed after that. He lost temporary control of the Scourge the moment the Ashbringer cut through him. That is why he returned to Northrend. To recuperate, regroup and await for our arrival." Phaedra concluded. Thrall nodded.

"We have already declared war against the Scourge Centurion. The Alliance has done so as well. We are now gathering our forces. This will take a few months though. Meanwhile, there are other things that need to be taken care of. Your fallen Prince Kael'Thas, has finally decided after three months of silence, to cooperate fully with us and redeem himself, so he told your Lord Regent about Kil'Jaeden plans for Azeroth. In exchange for harvesting the magic off a Naaru, M'uru, Kael'Thas and his forces were going to allow Kil'Jaeden to enter Azeroth through the Sunwell. Now that they have broken free from his grasp, Kael and Illidan are more than happy to provide valuable information, as to how to stop Kil'Jaeden and defeat the Legion once and for all. So for your first mission, I want you to go to Silvermoon City and report to Lorthemar Theron. He will fill you in with the details of the plans and arrange a transport for you to the Isle of Quel' Danas. You will be working with the Shattered Sun Offensive, so expect to have to cooperate with a lot of Alliance officials and officers. A Mage will open a portal for you at Silvermoon City, and Lorthemar will handle the rest. The assault to that island will not take place until a few weeks later, when everything is ready, so you will have plenty of time to reunite with your children and brother." Phaedra smiled at at that.

"Thank you Warchief, I really appreciate that", she bowed at him, saluted Garosh and stepped through the portal that took her home.


	6. Silvermoon City

**Author's Note** **:** _Ok, so here is the timeline of the story. The Culling of Stratholme took place five years ago. Arthas murdered King Terenas and destroyed Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas a year later. He then returned to Northrend, merged with the Lich King and fell into slumber for three years...i felt that five was just too long. In this story, he woke up three months ago, sent the plague crates to Orgrimmar and Stormwind, along with some Scourge Ghouls and Abominations to attack them, while he oversaw the campaign against the Scarlet Crusade and Light's Hope himself. His own human emotions of mercy and affection, rendered him weak and vulnerable against Tirion's attack with the Ashbringer, and he lost temporary control of the Scourge, which resulted into the failed sieges of Orgrimmar and Stormwind. After this, Ner'Zhul assumed a more active role, and eventually became the dominant personality within the Lich King, and removed his heart. So from now on, Phaedra and the rest of the Champions will be dealing with the Lich King we all know and love...lol!_

 _As for the end of the Burning Crusade storyline, in this story, Illidan and Kael were both defeated and eventually agreed to help, in exchange of not being executed. The campaign against Quel'Danas is happening now, because that was when Kael decided to tell everyone about what is happening at the Sunwell._

* * *

Silvermoon City

As soon as Phaedra stepped out of the portal, she was greeted by the sweet delicate fragrances that emanated from all over Sunfury Spire. A cool comforting air breezed throughout the palace, and soft, soothing music could be heard from everywhere.

'Aaah...it's good to be home' she hummed and walked out of the chamber nodding at the stunned Magi on her way out. She turned left and walked into the throne room. Three male Elves were standing in the middle. Lorthemar Theron, the Lord Regent of Quel'Thalas, Grand Magister Rommath and Ranger General Halduron Brightwing were standing in the middle talking. Rommath was the first to notice her. His jaw dropped, he turned pale, and stared at her in disbelief.

"What is the matter with you Rommath, you look like you have seen a ghost?" Lorthemar and Halduron chuckled.

"I just did...", Rommath whispered and pointed at Phaedra. "Phaedra..." he whispered, and started towards her. The other two men whipped their head around and gasped.

"PHAEDRA!" Halduron roared and flew at his sister in an unnatural speed his many years as a Ranger graced him with. He pulled her in his arms, lifted her off her feet and twirled her around. "Thank the Light you are alive!", he whispered and kissed the top of her head. Phaedra could no longer contain her tears and sobbed in her brother's shoulder.

"Oh, brother, you cannot exactly call me alive anymore. I am a Death Knight now, and forever damned." Halduron shook his head.

"No, no sister of mine can be ever damned. You are here now, that means that you have broken free from Arthas' clutches and that is all that matters. You came back to us, and this time we will not let you leave." He kissed the top of her head again.

"Give the girl some space and let us hug her too Hal." Lorthemar approached them grinning. "It's good to have you back Phae" Lorthemar hugged his former fellow Farstrider. Phaedra gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Good to be back Lor" she smiled at him, and turned towards Rommath. The raven haired Mage was approaching her slowly and staring at her in disbelief. He was reluctant to touch her, fearing that she would just disappear on him again if he did. His once gray eyes, now glowing green with fel magic, were wide staring at her as if she was an apparition.

"Rom?" Phaedra whispered at him. As if he had just broken free from a spell, Rommath closed the distance between him and Phaedra, pulled her in his arms, lifted her off the ground, and crushed his lips at hers. She was shocked, she knew that he always harbored feelings for her, but he had never before acted on them before. She was not opposed at all at the idea of being with him, he was gorgeous after all, not to mention sweet and caring, so she snaked her arms around him and kissed him back, relishing at the feel of his lips, his warm body and his silken hair.

"I missed you so much, sweetheart. I thought you were dead" he whispered between kisses.

"I was, baby. I got better." she whispered back at him and continued to kiss him.

"Hey, get a room you two. This is the throne room after all." Halduron chuckled.

"Yes, take the rest of the day off,Rom. You can ravage her at home." Lor'themar piped in and laughed at the look Halduron gave him.

"That's my baby sister you're taking about Lor. Not cool.", he shook his head at his friend. Lor'themar just shrugged.

"So what are your intentions for my sister Rom?" Halduron asked Rommath in full big brother mode.

"To court and marry her of course Hal, just like I always wanted to", Rommath replied, his arms still around Phaedra.

"In that case, you have my blessing. Better you, than that bastard Arthas. Go, court her away!" Halduron smiled at the two.

"Actually, before I leave there are a few things I need to inform you about." Phaedra said. "First of all, Thrall has assigned me to you Lor, to take part at the expedition on Quel'Danas. And Hal, I don't know if you know it, or when was the last time you have spoken to Eonys, but while I was still under the command of the Lich King, who had blocked all of my memories by the way, I was forced to slay her, and he then raised her as a Death Knight. She should be on her way back, now that we are official members of the Horde." Halduron blanched at that. The last time he had any contact with his wife, was when he left her at Light's Hope. They both travelled there when news came to them about Phaedra's disappearance. They searched for her for months, and eventually Halduron was summoned back to Quel'Thalas by Lor'themar to organize the assault against the isle of Quel'Danas. Eonys stayed behind to search for a little longer for Phaedra, and promised him to send him a message as soon as possible. That was a week ago, he thought that no news meant good news. But apparently not. He just stared at his little sister in disbelief. He couldn't even blame her, she was under the Lich King's control.

"Why don't you start from the beginning Phae?" Lor'themar piped in in, trying to relieve the tension. So Phaedra recounted everything that happened the past three months, except for the part where she slept with the Lich King. The news would devastate all three of them. They were all speechless, they could not believe the atrocities Phaedra was forced to commit in Arthas' name. And Halduron was devastated to discover that the two women he loved the most in his life were turned into Death Knights by the same man that destroyed his home and everything he held dear. He hugged his little sister and he let her know that he did not hold her responsible for Eonys' fate, he was just glad that she is coming home. After that, Rommath and Phaedra walked out of the Spire, holding hands and walked towards Phaedra's home at the Farstriders' square. It was a large townhouse Manor, that belonged in her family for centuries. Halduron was given the one right next to it, where he lived with Eonys and their three children. Phaedra placed her palm on the middle of the door and was instantly recognized as the mistress of the house and the door opened for her. Rommath and her stepped in and were instantly greeted by the housekeeper.

"Mistress, thank the Light!", she screeched as she approached Phaedra and bowed at her.

"It is good to see you too, Kalista. Could you tell me where my children are please?" Phaedra smiled to the kind hearted chief maid.

"Of course Milady, of course, they are in the sun room with the governess." Phaedra thanked her and walked quickly towards the back of the house. Alexandros and Lorelai, the four year old half human twins were listening to a story their governess was telling before bedtime.

Myrina, the governess gasped when she looked at the newcomers.

"Mistress! You have returned! Praise the Light" she cried out and bowed to Phaedra.

"Mommy!" the twins squealed and run into their mother's open arms.

"My babies!" Phaedra sobbed and kissed their heads. "I missed you so much!" she whispered.

"Where were you Mommy, why were you gone for so long?" Alexandros asked his mother. Phaedra looked at her son. Despite the prominent Elven features, anyone could tell that both children were part Human. Their ears and eyebrows were shorter an their faces rounder. While Lorelai was the spitting image of Phaedra, Alexandros had his fathers blonde hair and sea green eyes. Though it was very unusual for an Elven child to have a Human name, Phaedra felt that it was only fair for her children were named after the two people who saved her life once.

 _While fighting the Amani Trolls six years ago at Zul' Aman along with the Rangers, Knights and the Knights of the Silver Hand, Phaedra got separated from everyone, and found herself surrounded by Amani zombies. No matter how many arrows she planted on their undead bodies, and how many of them her pets ripped them into sheds, they kept on coming. 'I'm fucked!' she thought, as she beheaded them with her twin blades. That had an effect, however their numbers were great, and there was no way that she could take them all out. She jumped up a wall and continued firing barrage upon barrage of arrows at their heads. There was nowhere to run, a mile deep precipice was surrounding the wall, and dozens of zombies were separating her from the rest of the company._

" _PHAEDRA!" Arthas roared as he saw his best friend and secret love being surrounded by the undead while he was stuck at the other side._

" _HAL!" he roared at Halduron, "Your sister is surrounded!" he pointed at Phaedra who was running out of arrows, and was now kicking at the zombies who were trying to pull her down from the wall._

 _Halduron run towards his sister jumping from terrace to terrace, with Arthas following him from the road. His large warrior's body was not built for the gymnastics Halduron was submitting his own strong and toned body to. For the first time in her short life, Phaedra experienced fear. There was no way out from this. She could not jump from terrace to terrace like her brother, because there were none around her. Just the cliff, the wall, and the zombies. She was going to die here, she just knew it, ripped apart and consumed by the undead abominations that were surrounding her. And the two men that she loved the most, were too far away from her to help her. She looked behind her. Jumping off the cliff would provide her with a much cleaner death, and definitely a less painful one. But that was a coward's way out. She was determined to continue to fight tooth and nail, until reinforcements arrived. She pulled her two swords out again and started hacking at the zombies. But there were two many of them. They were pulling her down, and she lost her footing. Before she could catch herself she fell off the wall. Before she hit the ground, she saw a flash of bright light, and then everything went black. When she came too, she was in the arms of Arthas, who was stroking her hair and face. Halduron was kneeling next to them, holding her hand and kissing it._

" _Hey sweetheart!" Arthas said and smiled as he kissed her forehead._

" _Arthas" Phaedra whispered. "What happened? I thought that I was dead, you were all too far away." Arthas nodded._

" _You would have died if it was not for High-lord Alexandros Morgraine here. If it was not for him and his sword, the Ashbringer, to turn the zombies into ash, they would have ripped you apart." Arthas shuddered at the thought._

" _You broke your arm, and suffered a concussion from the the fall, honey" Halduron piped in. "But thankfully, Priestess Lorelai Stark, run to you after Lord Morgraine incinerated the zombies and healed you. You owe your life to them."he pinched her cheek._

" _Thank you, thank you so much my Lord and Lady. You have my eternal gratitude." She smiled at the two Humans who smiled back at her._

" _Know this, that from here on, you have an honored place here in Quel'Thalas and the Brightwing clan." Halduron announced, and Darion beamed with pride that his father and girlfriend were held in such a high regard among the Elves. Arthas helped Phaedra up, as Halduron went to check on his betrothed, Eonys._

" _Never scare me like that again Phae, I thought I lost you there" he whispered as he pulled her tighter in his arm, cupped her cheek and crushed his lips on hers, kissing her fiercely for the very first time. 'Finally!' Phaedra thought and kissed him back with the same vigor, relishing the feel of his hard broad torso against hers, and his large steel arms around her her waist and up her to her hair. She wrapped one arm around his neck, while running the other through his golden mane. Everyone started cheering them on and clapping. After several minutes, Halduron coughed rather loudly. They ignored him. He coughed even louder. Nothing._

" _Excuse me..." he said. Nothing._

" _Guys..." he said even louder. Nothing._

" _HEY!" he roared. They both jumped up and looked a him with a somewhat embarrassed look on their beautiful faces._

" _Arthas, what are your plans for my baby sister" Halduron raised an auburn eyebrow at the Human Prince. Arthas rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, while he kept his other hand wrapped possessively around her._

" _Well, here's the thing Hal. Phaedra and I have known each other since she was just a wee baby, and I was only five. For the past twenty years, we have very often played together, fought, pulled each other's hair and played pranks on each other. We quested together for years. And I have loved her very much during all this time. I know that Elves mature much slower than humans do, since you guys live practically forever, so I could not make my move until she became of age last week. And now, that I almost lost her, I feel that I should never let her go. I intent to marry your little sister and make her Queen of Lordaeron when the time comes. That is if she'll have me." he concluded. Phaedra beamed and and wrapped her arms around his waist._

" _Arthas, I have loved you all my life. I could never imagine a life, apart from you. Nothing would make me happier than having you as my husband." Arthas grinned and gave her a searing kiss. Everyone started cheering again, including Halduron, who would do anything for his little sister's happiness. Everyone except for Magister Rommath, who scowled and walked away, mentally kicking himself for not making his move earlier. Ranger Commander Velonara noticed that and followed him._

" _Rom, what's the matter?", she asked her best friend. Rommath shook his head._

" _It's over Nara, I have lost her forever. She loves that bratty Human Prince. They'll get married and have more half-human bratty little princes and princesses, who will soon be strutting around and stealing more of Quel'Thalas' best daughters and sons" Velonara frowned at that. She had enough of him brooding over Phaedra._

" _Oh for Light's sake, man! Are you ever going to think of someone else, other than Phaedra? For the past year, all I hear from you is Phaedra this and Phaedra that. Snap out of it already and look at the woman standing right in front of you." she hissed at him._

" _Hah? What do you mean Nara?" he asked bewildered. Velonara rolled her eyes and grabbed Rommath's arm and dragged him towards their camp. She pulled him into her tent and pulled the drape behind them. When Rommath walked out the next day he had a huge goofy smile plastered on his perfect face, all thoughts about Phaedra gone from his mind._

Phaedra shook her head. Where did this memory come from? There's no use to remember Arthas the way he used to be.

"I was fighting monsters honey." She told her son. "But I'm back now, to spend some time with you. Tell me. What have you and your sister been up to?" And the twins sat on her lap, and went on to tell her everything that has transpired the past three months in great detail. And soon after that, they fell asleep in her arms. She took them up to their rooms with the help of the governess and then got ready for her date with Rommath. After he had escorted her home, he discreetly took his leave on her to check on his own children and allow her to spend some time alone with hers. He invited her to come to his house across the square for a late dinner. True to her word two hours after he left, she knocked at his door. A maid opened, and lead her to the lounge where he was waiting for her.

"Phae, you look absolutely exquisite! I'm so happy that you overcame your childhood obsession to dress only in Ranger leather clothing. And you should wear your hair down more often, you look like you were made entirely of fire! And the dark blue of your dress really brings out the blue mist around the irises of your eyes! By the Light, my dear, you are truly a sight for sore eyes!" he grinned at her, as he drunk in her beautiful form. Phaedra blushed and studied him in turn. He was no longer wearing his High-Magister's formal robes, but black trousers, a white shirt and knee high black leather boots. And he looked really good in them. Big, tall and toned, with long silky hair, pulled half way up. The perfect Elven male in every way! 'But not Arthas...' a small voice in the back of Phaedra's head whispered its treacherous words. 'No, not Arthas, but someone better!' She retorted and smiled at the Mage.

"Looking good yourself Rom. You should really do away with those formal robes Lor makes you wear, clearly, this is the look for you.", she gestured at his whole package. Rommath chuckled and shook his head.

"We tried that the first week Lor became Lord-Regent. Needless to say that it distracted our female associates to the point that both Lor and Hal demanded that I started wearing robes. Couldn't stand the competition I suppose..." Phaedra chuckled as well. Both Lor'themar and Halduron were absolutely gorgeous, and enjoyed the admiring looks they got from females of every race. But when their studious and reserved friend, was forced to abandon the confines of the library and take his place at their side to rule Quel'Thalas, they became aware of the effect he had on the female population of the realm. Strangely enough they did not notice that before, when as a War Mage he accompanied them on the expeditions against the Orcs, the Amani Trolls and the Scourge, because the War Mage uniform included a robe like cloak, that covered his bulging muscles. But when he appeared in civilian clothing, all "Hell" broke lose. And from then on, he was stuck with wearing a "dress" everyday.

"Hm, I understand why Lor would have objections, Sylvanas divorced him the moment she returned to her body, preferring to rule over the undead, and therefore he is an eligible bachelor once again. Hal however, is happily married to Eonys and deeply in love with her. Why would he not want women gawking at you?" she wondered. Rommath shrugged.

"Beats me Phae, I suppose he just wants to feel desired by other women every so often out of pure male ego. Who knows? I could never understand you Rangers. You can be very erratic sometimes. Look at Sylvanas and Velonara. They were both happily married to Lor and me, but the moment they became undead, they run away from us, thinking that their conditions would make them undesirable to us. Did they ask about how we felt about it? No! They just run and hid under the ruins of the Lordaeron Capital, brooding and sulking about being undead. Oh well, it's their loss I suppose. Lor has finally moved on with Liadrin, and I have found the courage to court you at last" Phaedra smiled and cupped his cheek, feeling his light stubble.

"And I am very happy that you did Rom. So what's this about Lor and Liadrin. Last I heard they were at each other's throat, after Lor found out about what she and the rest of her Knights were doing to that poor Naaru. And they always argued about who is better. Knight or Ranger." She laughed as she remember some of their ridiculous arguments. Rommath leaned at her touch and covered her small hand with his. He then turned and kissed her palm. Phaedra shivered at that.

"Indeed, it was during a heated argument about M'uru, when Lor called her a stuck up hypocritical bitch, making Liadrin slap him really hard on the face. Hal and I were shocked, we thought that he would order her immediate arrest. Instead, he grabbed her, pulled her against him and kissed her fiercely. We thought that she would slap him again for doing that, but instead she not only kissed him back, but jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. We led everyone out of the throne room really fast and locked the door behind us. Needless to say that the cushion covers of the throne needed changing the next day." Phaedra's chuckle quickly turned into a moan as Rommath's lips had moved from her wrist to her neck and shoulder, causing her knees to buckle as she leaned into him for support. A strong arm wrapped it self around her waist, while the other one travelled slowly up and down her spine and finally resting between her silken red locks. She whimpered and his lips found hers and kissed her. Her hands travelled up his toned torso, and snaked around his neck, stroking his long raven hair. Rommath lifted her up to him and she wrapped her legs around him, as their kiss deepened.

"Should we skip dinner, my sweet?" he asked her between kisses.

"Definitely!"she replied, and Rommath laid her on the large ottoman couch and climbed on top of her.

 _Phaedra walked out at the terrace of Acherus in full Death Knight armor. The Lich King was standing close to the edge, his hands clasped behind his back, surveying the carnage beneath him. He was not wearing his Helm, it was perched on the ledge. She slowly approached him and knelt._

" _My Lord, what is thou bidding?" she whispered, head bowed respectfully before him. The Lich King did not answer her. He continued to stare at the burning ruins of Havenshire and New Avalon. Phaedra looked up. He just stood there motionless, hands now griping the railing, long silver hair and black tattered cape billowing in the wind. 'Why is he not answering me, he always talks to me' she thought bewildered._

" _Orders, my Lord?" she asked him again, a bit louder this time. Still nothing. The Lord of the damned continued to ignore her. 'What is wrong with him?' she wondered. She stood up without permission and slowly walked towards him._

" _Master, is something wrong? Have I offended you in some way?" she asked him in an even louder voice. No answer. 'Is he under some kind of spell? Why cant I hear him in my mind anymore?' She was getting really worried now. And she did the unthinkable. She grabbed his right shoulder and turned him around._

" _ARTHAS, TALK TO ME!" she cried out to him. His left hand shot up, grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back, pulling her closer to him. His right hand grabbed her chin and lifted it up, forcing her to look at him. She gasped. His face was contorted with grief and anguish, and there were tears brimming around his eyes. The pain and betrayal she saw in his eyes, broke her heart._

" _You betrayed me Vala!" he rasped at her. "You left me, and willingly joined my enemies, after I saved you, and made you immortal. And now you completely forsake me, and take another man in your bed? Do I mean nothing to you anymore? Does our love mean nothing? How could you just toss our vows away like that? We have history together that cannot be unwritten. We will always be in each other's soul. You think that you can just replace me with the Mage? He is not me and you know that! Because I will always be right here" His palm moved from her chin and rested over her heart. He then crushed his lips on hers. Phaedra felt a cool sensation spreading from her heart all over her abdomen. Which gradually turned into a freezing excruciating pain. She screamed._

"Phae, Phae, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" a very concerned Rommath shook the whimpering Phaedra, who was thrashing and moaning in pain in his arms, covered in sweat. Suddenly, she shot up, holding her abdomen. She looked around her bewildered, trying to remember how she got there, and why a very naked Rommath, was holding her equally naked body. Then she remembered the night they spent together and the dream. And remembered something else.

"The pain Rom, he warned me about it the very first day I became a Death Knight." she tried to explain as she writhed in pain.

"Who Arthas?" Rommath asked. Phaedra nodded.

"Yes, well Razuvious told me first, and then Arthas whispered it in my mind, when I hesitated to make my fist kill against civilians. If I spend too much time without killing, I will experience excruciating pain that will only increase, until I eventually die screaming." she was now sobbing in Rommath's arms, as she remembered the look on the the villagers faces, when she plunged her rune blades in their hearts. And the pain did not help either.

"Shh...my sweet. We will work this out. I will bring every healer in this realm to look at you. I will use every ounce of my magic to ease your pain." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, as he channeled magic in her to ease her pain. To no avail though. Even the healers could not do anything to help her. She continued to writhe and moan under the covers of her bed, where Rommath carried her after he ordered his servants to bring every healer in Silvermoon at the Phaedra Brightwing Manor.

"What are we going to do? I cant watch my sister suffer this way. Damn that fiend!" Halduron hissed, as he was pacing around Phaedra's lounge. Rommath shook his head.

"There must be something for her to ease her pain. Lor, the Dead Scar is still packed with undead that keep sprouting after we slay them. Surely we can unleash Phae at them. And we still have huge issues with the Wretched and the Amani Trolls. She and the rest of the Death Knights can deal with them." Lor'themar nodded.

"Yes, that will do, until we start our assault against Quel'Danas. Hal, have the servants prepare Phae for battle. Lets just hope we are not too late." Halduron and Rommath run up to the master bedroom. Halduron started issuing orders at the servants, while Rommath went to his beloved and whispered at her, while stroking her sweaty hair.

"Phae, we found a way to ease your pain. You can take care of the undead at the Dead Scar, the Amani Trolls and the Wretched who plague our lands. Do you think that this will help you, my sweet?" Phaedra nodded, and Rommath helped her off her bed and assisted the servants put on her Death Knight armor. He then opened a portal to the Dead Scar outside Silvermoon city, and they both stepped through it along with Halduron and Lor'themar.

"Here you Phae, go nuts." Lor'themar egged Phaedra on. She unsheathed her blades and chanelled runic magic in them, making them glow blue. Then, with a war cry she charged against the undead. It was a massacre. There was no undead fiend left along the Dead Scar between Falconwing Square and the Elredar river. When Phaedra came too, she was covered in gore. She approached the river to wash it off her. She was knee deep in it splashing cool water on her face and hair, after she had finished cleaning her plates and mail, when a Shade approached her.

"Vala..." it spoke in the Lich King's voice. She jumped up and raised her sword at it.

"So this is what you have become? You have resulted in slaying my servants just so you can clench your thirst for blood? You could have lead my armies to victory, you are so much better than all this", he whispered in a somewhat dissapointed voice.

"Arthas..." she gasped. "You can communicate through these creatures?" the shade sighed.

"I am the Lord of the Scourge Vala. I see what they see, I hear what they hear, I feel what they feel. And I felt their pain and terror as you unleashed your onslaught upon them." Phaedra snorted.

"Are you fucking kidding me Arthas? You mean to tell me that you actually cared about what I did to them? You were the one who slaughtered them in the first place. You turned them into undead monsters and set them against their own kin. If you cared so much about their well being, why didn't you take them with you when you left Quel'Thalas, instead of abandoning them here on their own. Dar'Khan is long since dead, I made sure of that when I shot ten arrows in his chest and chopped his head off. They now just wonder around and attack civilians". The Lich King laughed with his trademark evil laugh.

"You misunderstood me, my dear. The pain. the terror you inflicted upon them. It was delicious! I got a taste of what the Scarlet Crusaders felt when you annihilated them. It was exhilarating. It made me wonder what it would feel like if you were fighting me, instead of my servants. And I am not talking about the little arrows, you and Sylvanas were shooting at me when I was advancing through your lands. I want a real melee fight between you and me. Your rune blades against Frostmourne. Death Knight against the Lich King. Horde against Scourge. Elf against Human. Woman against Man. Lover against Lover" he whispered the last sentence huskily. Phaedra rolled her eyes.

"Oh great! So this is all just a big turn on for you." she stated.

"The perfect foreplay, my angel of death!" he chuckled and winked at her through the Shade.

"Phaedra!" she heard Rommath calling at her, and she turned her head. He, Halduron and Lor'themar were running towards her.

"By the Light woman, you left nothing in your wake" Lor'themar grinned at her.

"But why have you spared this one, sister?" Halduron asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like much to me" Rommath added.

"Care to test that theory, little Mage?" the Lich King asked through the Shade. Rommath's eyebrows shot up, and he put a protective hand over Phaedra's shoulder, while his other one formed a fire ball. Lor'themar and Halduron pointed their bows at him.

"Stay away from my sister, you son of a bitch. You caused enough damage already" Halduron roared at him.

"As if you could do anything to stop me if I chose to take her with me, little Ranger" the Lich King scoffed, and turned towards Phaedra and Rommath.

"That better be the only thing of yours the Mage has ever touched, Vala, or I would be very pleased to rip him apart limb by limb." he snarled and vanished.

"Wow, that was close." Lor'themar sighed in relief. "While you were busy taking care of the Scourge here Phae, a messenger came, and informed us that Kael'Thas is ready to discuss strategies with us. We are going to meet him at the throne room in two hours time. Rom, can you make us a portal to the Farstrider square please?" he asked his friend.

"Sure thing Lor!" the raven hair Mage replied and started to create one.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it took this long for an update. I will try to update more often from now on. I felt that a little background history and interaction with her fellow Blood Elves would be nice. As for the boys calling her Phae, it will sound like Phee or Fi as in Fiona to us. Soon I will get to Phaedra forging and wielding Shadowmourne and going after the Lich King.

Please review

XD.


	7. The Black Temple

The Black Temple, Six Months Ago

"Akama, your duplicity is hardly surprising. I should have slaughtered your malformed brethren long ago.", Illidan snarled at the Broken Draenei leader.

"We've come to end your reign, Illidan. My people and all of Outland shall be free.", Akama sneered at the half demon.

"Boldly said. But I remain...unconvinced", Illidan taunted him.

" **The time has come! The moment is at hand!** ", Akama roared and charged Illidan, only to be backhanded by him and sent flying in the air, crushing against the wall. The demon hunter unsheathed the blades of Azinoth and turned towards the group of adventurers who had carved a path of destruction through the Black Temple to get to him.

"You are not prepared!", he informed then and stalked towards them. Phaedra bit her lip and tightened her grip on her bow. 'Can someone remind me again why we are doing this?', she wondered. She looked at the advancing half demon and lowered her weapon.

" **Ok, everyone just stop!** ", she roared. Even Illidan stopped at his tracks and eyed the Ranger curiously.

"What now, Centurion? Have you finally come up with reasons to not kill the Betrayer, just like you did with Kael'Thas and his followers?", the Orc Legionnaire gave her an exasperated look. Phaedra turned towards her second in command.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have. I mean, lets take a minute to think about this. Why are we after Illidan?", she asked her.

"Because Akama said...", the Orc Shaman started, but was cut off by Phaedra.

"Precisely, Akama said. Akama, whose people Illidan saved from the Legion? Akama, whose temple, Illidan liberated from Magtheridon and his demons? Akama, who expected that Illidan and Kael'Thas would just take up and leave after they did all the fighting for him, without having to honor his part of the deal to assist Illidan mount a defense against Kil'Jaeden?", Phaedra recounted the occasions Illidan and his followers helped the Broken.

"I am begining to like her. What is your name, young one?", Illidan asked Phaedra.

"Phaedra Brightwing, Ranger Commander of Quel'Thalas, Centurion of the Horde and leader of this assault.", Phaedra nodded at Illidan.

"Be that as it may, Illidan did rip Akama's soul from his body to keep him enslaved.", a Tauren Druid pointed out.

"Only after I realized that he had no intention to honor his end of the bargain, and assist me against Kil'Jaeden. I needed an army, I fought tooth and nail to free them and then liberate this temple, and all he wanted was for me to leave Karabor and fight Kil'Jaeden on my own. I fully intended to leave the temple to him and his brethren after Kil'Jaeden and the Legion were finally defeated, but all he did was try to devise plans to undermine me and spread discourse amongst my ranks. Wasn't that the reason why you sent Kael'Thas the false message to attack Shattrath, thus eliminating any chance for me to form an alliance with the Draenei against the Legion?", Illidan growled at the dazed Broken leader, who was now scrambling his way off the ground.

"I...I...I...", Akama sputtered.

"You what? You thought that I did not realize your treachery? It took me a while to figure out why every force in Outland and Azeroth was so hell bend to see me destroyed, but now I know. You were sabotaging me from the very beginning.", Illidan snarled. Akama paled and took a few steps back.

"But dat still dont explain why you be using fel Orcs an creating new ones wit Magteridan blood.", a Troll hunter piped in. Illidan sighed and shook his head.

"What part of "I needed an army" did you not understand. I did not force them to drink the blood, nor did I enslave any of them. We formed an alliance against the Legion and a good number of them volunteered to drink the blood in order to become powerful enough to mount an adequate offensive. What's wrong with utilizing every weapon available to you when faced with a much more powerful opponent than you?", he asked the Troll.

"But the ends don't justify the means though.", a Blood Elf Paladin pointed out. Illidan turned his head towards her.

"Oh really? Yet you do not have any qualms draining the mana out of living creatures just to sate your thirst for magic, nor did you object using an enslaved Naaru's Holy magic.", Illidan countered.

"Illidan's right. We did try to satisfy our addiction by any means necessary, and your order did unspeakable things to M'uru, while we all looked the other way. We cannot condemn Illidan for being as ruthless as we are when it comes to the survival of our species. He is fighting against the Legion after all, being a bleeding heart will not save you from the pitlords, dreadlords and the eredar.", Phaedra added.

"Where have you been all my life?", Illidan asked as he gave Phaedra an appreciative look.

"Just speaking the truth, that's all. Your forces started to attack us and the Alliance only after we began to attack and sabotage them. They were just fighting the Legion before we started harassing them", Phaedra shrugged.

"But he has demons under his command, Surely he has ties with the Legion.". A Blood Elf Mage said.

"No, I do not! Those demons defected from the Legion and work for me now. Not all demons work for the Legion or even agree with their methods. Isn't that right, Warlock?", Illidan turned towards an Orc Warlock.

"It's true, or else the Legion would know our every move through our enslaved demons.", he nodded at the Demon Hunter.

"But what about everything he did in Azeroth? He allied himself with the Legion ten thousand years ago and created a new Well of Eternity. Then, as soon as he was released from prison, he consumed the skull of Guldan to gain more power. He then allied himself with Kil'Jaeden and tried to destroy Northrend. Those are not acts of an innocent man.", the Tauren Druid pointed out.

"No one said he is innocent. We all are guilty of something, whether small or big, it doesn't matter. If memory serves, some history books wrote that he feigned allegiance with Aszhara and the Legion to fight them from within. He knew the futility of Malfurion's plan to simply destroy the Well, the resistance forces would never have even made it near the Well, before the queen's guards obliterated them all. By offering Sargeras the demon soul, he ensured that with proper manipulation, he could reverse the portals and send them back to their hellish realm. Wasn't it what Malfurion ended up doing, while Illidan fought and defeated Mannoroth? He sacrificed his own golden eyes, a sign of greatness in Kaldorei society, in order to fool Sargeras, and it worked. With the help of the resistance, they managed to push the Legion back and defeat Aszhara. Believe it or not, the Kaldorei needed a new Well of Eternity, it not only kept them young and strong, but it also provided them with the power to defeat the Legion again four years ago. Had Illidan not created a second one, they all would have withered away and died long ago, their descendants would not have been powerful enough to deal with the Legion. And had a new Well not taken the place of the old one, Azeroth would have ended up like Outland. Besides, whatever crimes Illidan may have "committed" back then, he payed for them dearly. Was he not imprisoned for ten thousand years? You say that he consumed the powers of the skull of Guldan. Well, he was going after the Legion, he needed as much power as he could get his hands on, or else he wouldn't have withstood a chance against them. The skull of Guldan helped him a lot in defeating Tichondrious and had it not been for that tree hugger Malfurion's, self righteousness, he would have fought against Archimonde as well and more lives would have been saved. I am not going to make any excuses about his acceptance of Kil'Jaeden's offer, other than pointing out that that specific eredar's full title is "Deceiver". Though had he been allowed to complete his spell, the Lich King and his undead minions would have been destroyed. Who cares if Icecrown would have been turned into a flooded bay? The Vrykul are completely loyal to the Lich King, and so are the Nerubians. The rest of Northrend may not have been affected much, if the spell was allowed to be performed correctly. And the Scourge in the Eastern Kingdoms would have been stopped at it's tracks, its members freed from the Lich King's thrall.", Phaedra felt a lump forming in her throat as she thought about Arthas. How different would things have been if he got separated from the Lich King and Frostmourne back then, before his second journey to Northrend and his ascension to the Frozen Throne. "Did he not drop everything to run and save Tyrande, back then? Are those the acts of an evil man? Would you have objected less about his appearance, if he had sprouted butterfly wings instead, and sprinkled fairy dust and bunnies in his wake? ", she concluded.

"I would object to that", Illidan protested, "and in all fairness, I don't even know nor remember how and why I agreed to help Kil'Jaeden that day.", he added sheepishly.

"Like I said he is not called "Kil'Jaeden the Deceiver" for no reason. And Illidan has a proven record of being easily fooled.", Phaedra added.

"I resent that, I'm fifteen thousand years old you know, I don't get fooled that easily.", Illidan scoffed.

"Oh really? You were cock teased by Tyrande your whole life. Everything you ever did was to impress her. Xavius convinced you that not only your brother seduced her, but he was also planing your demise. He then introduced you to Aszhara and the Legion. Arthas tricked you into consuming Guldan's skull, and Kil'Jaeden convinced you that working for him was a great idea. You know for someone really smart and talented, you can be very naive at times.", Phaedra concluded.

"You know, if you hadn't defended me so passionately earlier, I would have set that beautiful long red mane of yours on fire for your insolence, Phaedra Brightwing.", Illidan growled crossing his arms in front of his large torso. Phaedra merely shrugged.

"So what do we do now?", her second in command ashed her.

"Oh, I know. How about you all turn around and go back down from where you came from and leave me to my meditation.", Illidan said.

"You call brooding over an Orc's skull meditation?", Phaedra asked incredulously.

"It does get very boring up here sometimes. Especially after I finished training my Demon Hunters and sent them off on their last mission for now.", Illidan shrugged.

"What did you send them to do?", Phaedra asked.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you. But then I would have to kill you.", Illidan informed her.

"Never mind. Just being curious.", Phaedra took a step back.

"Curiosity killed the cat. Besides you will all know where I sent them oh, in about eight to ten years time. Time works differently into the Twisting Nether. You just have to be patient, young one.", Illidan smiled knowingly.

"So you have nothing else going on here in Karabor?", Phaedra asked the Demon Hunter.

"Not anymore. My work here is done. I sent my Demon Hunters on their mission, Kil'Jaeden has lost his interest in me, and even if he does show up, my army is ready for him.", Illidan shook his head.

"I hate to be the bearer of ill news Illidan, but there are no Illidari left in this temple. Those who we did not defeat, either fled or surrendered to us. You are all alone here.", Phaedra bit her lower lip as she informed him.

"Those bastards! How could they do that to me, after all I did for them!", Illidan roared.

"Perhaps because they realized that you were raving mad, Illidan?", a new voice piped in. Illidan spun around. His large body jerked backwards in surprise as he realized who it was.

"Maiev, how is this even possible?", he stammered.

"What do you mean, Illidan?", Maiev asked him bewildered as she approached him.

"You're supposed to be back in Azeroth, safe in the Barow Deeps at Mt Hyjal, and not here, at this Elune forsaken place.", he whispered.

"Are you serious? Only yesterday, you had me up here, where you fucked me three days from Tuesday. You send for me everyday, and we play a little role reversal. You're the warden, and I am the prisoner. You told me that it was only fair for you to see to my biological needs during my incarceration here, since I was very diligent in my duties to you and satisfied all of yours for ten thousand years. You said that our conjugal visits were the highlight of your day. All the fel magic in this place, must have finally shattered your tiny grasp on reality. You must have gone completely insane, if you forgot about that. Well, I should have expected that when you started telling everyone that you have defeated Arthas.", Maiev whispered at him.

"What are you talking about Maiev. I did defeat Arthas, how can you say such a thing. And I would definitely not have forgotten about our conjugal visits. You are very memorable, our encounters were always very passionate, I have never come out of them without several deep scratches on my back, and bite marks on my neck and shoulders", Illidan protested. Maiev removed her helm. She walked behind him, removed her gloves and run her fingers on his broad back and shoulders.

"You mean like those? Some of them are as recent as yesterday, surely the old ones from the Barow Deeps would have healed by now. And coming back to the Arthas issue, why would you be hiding from Kil'Jaeden and raising an army against him, if you had succeeded in your task to defeat the Lich King?", she whispered at him. Illidan closed his eyes and leaned towards her, enjoying her hands on his bare back, but also furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Things were falling into place for him. Why would he be hiding here, if he had succeeded in his mission? Why is Maiev's touch not just a distant memory? Didn't he have pinned up against this very wall only yesterday, moving inside her in wild abandon, growling and grunting like an animal, while she dug her boot heals on his rear, holding on to his shoulders for dear life, sinking her nails and fangs in them, screaming his name over and over again. Didn't he sink his fangs in her neck, claiming her as his? Didn't she do the same? He can still taste her sweet blood in his mouth. He turned around to face her. He traced a finger over the twin puncture marks on her neck. He did the same on his. Both very recent. Both very fresh. He frowned.

"By the light of Elune Maiev, what is happening to me? What is real, and what is not? Have I really turned into a half demon, or am I still at the Barow Deeps with you?", he whispered as he cupped her face. Maiev smiled at him.

"You are not in Hyjal anymore Illidan. You are in Outland and you did turn into a half demon. Everything that has happened was real, except for your victory over Arthas. You did go to Northrend, you almost succeeded in defeating that bratty whelp and destroying the Lich King. As I understand it, the fight was glorious, you were about to win. But you spent too much time toying with him and left your self open to his attack. You flew up in the air, raising your glaives and leaving your chest open, taunting him. And despite his massive size and weight of his armor, he managed to jump up high and cut your chest open with that accursed rune blade of his. It almost killed you. Kael and Vash brought you back to the temple. You were fighting for your life for weeks. And you were never quite the same after that. But you will be, if you let me help you.", Maiev whispered back and caressed his black stubble.

"And how are you going to do that, Dalah'surfal?", he asked her. Maiev choked up at the sound of the coveted words, the ones that only in her dreams she hoped that he might someday say.

"Come with us, my love, leave this corrupted place forever. Meet the leaders of the Draenei, the Horde and the Alliance, explain your actions. I am sure that they will understand and let us return to Azeroth if you cooperate with them.", she begged him. Illidan nodded and kissed her deeply. He then turned towards the Horde Champions.

"Very well, let's do this. Heroes, lead the way, we are going home. Akama, you want this temple so much? You can have it, it is ruined beyond repair anyway. I did my best to reverse the damage, even tried to create a new well of Eternity with the vials I had left, but there is too much fel energy poring out of every hole and crevice of this place and this entire damn valley in general.", he shrugged, and followed the Horde champions down at the entrance of the temple, holding Maiev's hand.

"Hey Phaedra, how did you manage to defeat young Kael? He is quite powerful and very resourceful.", he asked the young Ranger.

"We sabotaged the mana forges. As soon as they were cut off from the sauce, they all dropped like flies from the magical withdrawal. They are only now slowly waking up. Imagine their surprise when they find them selves back in Silvermoon city with no idea how they got there.", she called back, and Illidan roared with laughter.

* * *

Present Day

Phaedra was fidgeting inside her Death Knight's armor. She felt very uncomfortable appearing in it before her former sovereign and his old master, knowing that both have suffered at the hands of the supreme leader of the Death Knights and everything that is unholy. She at least decided against wearing her helm, fastening around her hair a silver circlet with a lapis stone in the middle. She thought about wearing robes or her Ranger's uniform, but she was neither a civilian nor a Ranger anymore. She was a Death Knight of the Ebon Blade now, and she intended on fulfilling her role as the representative of her new faction. She walked up the ramp to the Sunfury Spire, ignoring the curious and sometimes threatening looks she got from the royal guards stationed on either side of the red carpet leading to the throne room. Rommath was walking right next to her, never letting go of her hand. He was even more nervous than Phaedra, he used to be part of Kael's inner circle of close friends and advisers, he had followed the Prince everywhere, from the time when he was just a Mage apprentice in Dalaran, to when Kael sent him back to Silvermoon city from Shadowmoon Valley, to teach their people how to siphon mana out of lesser magical beings. He was not looking forward to this meeting. Last time he saw Kael and Illidan, was at the Black Temple, and they were all in good turns. But since then, he had turned his back on them both, and even co-signed the order of their execution, along with Lor'themar and Halduron. He had no choice, although he was very loyal to the prince and respected Illidan greatly, he was duty bound to his people. And he had realized that Kael was leading them to ruin with Illidan's help. He avoided visiting those two during their stay at the Sunfury Spire, while they were confined to their quarters under heavy guard, but now he had to face them both. He was dreading their reaction upon seeing him. He wondered who was going to be the first one to strike him down. Was it going to be Illidan with his glaives, or Kael with a fire spell? He sighed and tightened his grip on Phaedra's hand. At least she was here, by his side. This brought him much comfort. He felt like he was ready to face everything, as long as he felt her comforting presence next to him. They were outside the throne room now. The guard announced them both.

"Grand Magister Rommath Bloodfury and Lady Phaedra Brightwing", she shouted and the doors opened for them. Phaedra caught her breath as soon as she saw Kael'Thas. Last time she saw him, he was a puddle of mess, sprawled on the floor of Tempest Keep unconsious, sweat coating his beautiful face. His hair was a matted and tangled mess, drenched by the sweat of his withdrawal fever. He was very thin and deathly pale. He looked like the living dead. Which was quite ironic since now she was the one who was undead, and he looked great. The six months he spent away from Tempest Keep and back at Silvermoon city, did wonders to his appearance. He had gained weight, his skin color was once more peachy and his hair was silky and emaculate again. He was now standing next to Lor'themar, back straight, hands clasped behind his back, looking as regal as ever. His eyes widened in surprise and he lost his color, as soon as he realized that Phaedra was now a Death Knight. He threw all etiquette out the window and moved towards her in long strides.

" **By the Sunwell, Phaedra! What happened to you? What did that bastard do to you?** ", he roared as he pulled her into his arms. Phaedra hugged her former sovereign back. She was moved by his concern. It reminded her of the old, sweet and caring Kael, who used to bounced her on his lap when she was little, as he told her stories and showed her magic tricks. Not the cold, uncaring magic junkie that he became while in Outland.

"I was turned, Kael.", she managed to whisper as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That fiend! Is there no limit to his wickedness? How could he do that to you? To his...", he was cut off by a roar coming from the open terrace door, as Illidan almost flew to their position, ripped her off Kael's embrace, and pulled her in his arms.

"Phaedra, it's great to see you again. Where have you been?", he frowned and pulled her away from his arms momentarily to try and determine why her aura was much darker now. "Something's wrong, it's you, yet it's not you anymore. You are something more now, something extraordinarily powerful, fueled by dark magic. Runic magic actually, judging by the color of your eyes. And you are immortal, and a tad...colder."

"I am Death Knight, Illidan. I died three months ago, and was raised as an elite soldier of the Scourge.", she informed the Demon Hunter, as she hugged him back.

"Was it that bastard Arthas who killed you, Phaedra?", Kael asked, and Illidan roared in fury upon hearing that his and Kael's arch-nemesis was probably responsible for his friend's dark fate. Phaedra smiled and shook her head.

"No, he didn't kill me. The Scarlets did, by poison. Under a flag of truce.", Phaedra replied.

"And how did you end up being a Death Knight? Surely Arthas had something to do with this.", Illidan countered.

"In all fairness, Arthas tried to save me. He found me dying in an abandoned stable, and carried me in his own arms to Acherus, where he summoned an Amani Shaman to heal me. He threatened to kill him and his people if he failed to save my life. It was only my intervention that spared them all. The Shaman could not save me. I succumbed to the poison very fast and died in Arthas' arms. And then he raised me as a Death Knight.", Phaedra explained.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Phaedra. What were you doing with the Scarlets in the first place? Those people are even worse than that inbred bigot, Garithos. And what were you forced to do while you were under the Lich King's thrall.", Kael inquired. And for the second time in two days, Phaedra retold her. She spared them no details, except for the night she spent with Arthas. She was aware though, that they will find out soon enough. She did after all screamed about it to Arthas at Light's Hope Chapel. And Paladins gossip, a lot. She knew that first hand. She wasn't sure whose reaction she feared the most. A day ago, she feared that this kind of information would just crush the ruling Triumvirate, especially Rommath, now that they were a couple. But now she was more concerned about Kael's and Illidan's reactions. They hated Arthas even more that the other three men in her life, and their powers were terrifying. Would they blame her? Would they understand that while under the Lich King's thrall, she was in no position to deny him anything? But she wasn't completely truthful with her self, though. She still loved Arthas very much, despite everything he has done. He may be a Death Knight now. He may be the Lich King. He may be responsible for the near annihilation of her people and the Sunwell, but to her he was still her shinning Paladin Prince, trapped between the whispers of Frostmourne who stole his soul, and that corrupted wraith of an Orc Shaman. But they can never know. It would crush them. Kael and Illidan were stunned by the time she finished her story. Kael hugged her again, while Illidan rubbed her back in sympathy.

"All right, I completely understand the fact that the Lich King bestowed upon you his anger, cruelty and vengeance and then unleashed you upon the Scarlets. I even understand his cruelty towards them and his desire to annihilate them all. Hell, they deserve it. But why would he try to save you? Why try keeping you alive, when he could just have waited until you died from the poison or just kill you with his own sword? Why summon a Shaman to save you? Why did take such a special interest in you? You are a powerful and cunning warrior, to go to such lengths to maintain the perceived frailty of your mortality makes no sense. It seems more personal. Did he know you from the time before he was corrupted by Frostmourne?", Illidan asked. Kael chuckled.

"Of course he knew her, and very well I might add. All of her life actually. She is his wife and mother of his children.", he informed the Demon Hunter.

" **WHAT...?** ", Illidan roared. Phaedra flinched. That was not the way she wanted the half demon to discover this particular detail of her past.

"Ex-wife, actually, I divorced him after we learned that he returned from Northrend, murdered his father and then preceded to destroy his kingdom. Your own father signed and sealed that decree, Kael.", she protested.

"But I remember him declaring that he did not recognize my father's authority, and in his eyes, you will always be his bride. At least that's what you told me when I arrived from Dalaran to find this kingdom in ruins.", Kael pointed out.

"Who cares what he thinks? Lordaeron was destroyed and so was any record of us ever getting married. The marriage decree with our signature and king Terenas' royal seal and signature burned along with everything else in the Capital. And I recognize king Anasterian's authority. He even presided over the divorce hearing.", Phaedra shook head as she remembered Arthas' reaction when she screamed across the battlefield at Tranquillien that she had divorced him.

" **YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE, PHEA**.", he roared, as he deflected the barrage of arrows that she, and the rest of the Rangers shot at him.

"But how did you ever get married to that conceited bastard in the first place Phaedra? I thought that you had better sense than that.", Illidan demanded.

* * *

Six years ago

After the battle at Zul'Aman, Arthas planed to take his time courting Phaedra and wait until she was ready and went to him, but the fates had something different installed for them. The Amani were once again defeated and pushed back into their lands. Now the High Elven and Human soldiers were celebrating in the camps. Alcohol was running free, boars were roasting over the fires, and Elven and Human females were dancing half naked around them, drunk with ale and their victory over the Trolls. Even drunker males were sitting on mats around them, completely enthralled by them, their eyes following every swing of their hips. Hormones were running wild, libidos were skyrocketing, the Elves and the Humans have secured the survival of their species, by eliminating a major threat and now, another primal need was demanding attention. The seductive dance of the girls, became even more frantic, they beckoned at their chosen mates and they complied to the calling of the sirens. One by one the men would join in the dance, pulling the girls in their arms, swinging their hips in sync with them, ravaging their lips and eventually, lifting them over their shoulders, and taking them to their tents. It did not matter whether the chosen mate was Elven or Human. Tonight was all about satisfying basic carnal needs and Elves did not differ from Humans, when it came to mating. Halduron was the first to rise and approach the dancing Eonys, and was soon carrying her to his tend, unable to contain himself around her any longer. More followed suit.

"What's happening Arthas, where is Hal and Eonys?", Phaedra asked Arthas, as she sat down next to him. She slept through the whole afternoon after the battle, to recover from her great fall, and had just woke up and bathed at the pond close to the camp. She took a piece of meat and bread from a platter that a young squire brought before, and a flagon of ale from another one. Arthas pointed at the fire pit where a drunk and lustful Halduron was holding Eonys by her hips, swinging his against hers, while grinding his knee between her legs. Eonys had her hands wrapped around his broad shoulders, her face flushed, as she stared deep into his blue eyes. Suddenly, Hal wrapped one of her knees around his wast, puling her even closer as he dipped his head and kissed her deeply, while continuing to grind his pelvis against hers. Eony's breathing was coming out in rugged breaths, her breast heaved from the heat of her desire for Halduron and sweat was running down her neck and between her breasts. Halduron noticed it, he dipped his head lower and licked the falling drop from her breast all the way up to her neck. Eonys closed her eyes and arched her back at him. Encouraged by her reaction, her betrothed placed both of his hands on her round rear and lifted up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he crushed his lips on her, while continuing to move against her. He then broke the kiss, threw her over his shoulder and moved towards his tend in large strides. Phaedra blushed at this, while Arthas had a huge grin plastered at his face. Everywhere he looked, all the Elves were doing the same thing, and now Humans were slowly joining them. He turned to his blushing betrothed.

"So do you know how dance like that Phae?", he asked her as he gave her one of his trademark smiles and winked.

"Of course I do Arthas, who do you think taught Eonys?", Phaedra gave him a wicked grin and stood up. She was dressed just like the other girls. Two shear pieces of heavy white linen, one hanging around her hips and half way down her thighs, the other wrapped over her shoulders crisscrossing over her breasts in front of her and tied in a knot behind her neck. Arthas' eyes widened as he took in his fiances attire. It did not leave much to the imagination. The only thing holding her "skirt" together was a string around her hips, exposing them to the world, since the cloth was split into two parts, one covering the front and the other the back, living two slips on ether side of her hips. Arthas was almost positive that Phaedra was going commando. She was definitely not wearing a bra, he could see the nipples outlining the fabric of her top. His sea green eyes drunk in the large breasts, the exposed toned waist and the long perfectly shaped calves and thighs, not covered in leather for once. She was bare footed, and had a naval piercing, completing thus, her heathen attire. She turned around, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. It fell down to her waist and swung along with her hips, as she walked towards the fire. Arthas became mesmerized by their sway and the roundness of her perky toned rear. She finally stopped walking and turned around, giving him another wicked smile. With that, she threw her hands in the air, lacing them together and started dancing, moving her hips in the rhythm of the music, her eyes never living his. Arthas took another swing of his ale and wiped the sweat from his eyebrow. This was not Phaedra, this was the heathen goddess of seduction herself, sent here to lure him into a night of decadence and debauchery, where the only thing in the word that mattered was the satisfaction of his primal lust and passion for the siren before him. Phaedra had dropped her hands on her hips and started swinging them in slower round moves. His eyes followed the fluid motion of her stomach, as the naval piercing jingled for him, like a bell calling him to her. Phaedra hands had now moved to her bottom, as she moved around and started swinging her hips muck faster, as the tempo of the music increased. Arthas was floored by that, he wanted to run up to her, lower her on the ground, and take her right then and there. The music slowed down again, Phaedra turned around and beckoned at him with both her hands, to come to her. Arthas stood up, and with two long strides he was before her, grabbing her hips and pinning them against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deep into his lust clouded eyes, while starting to move her hips against his, following the rhythm of the music. She spread her legs enough for his knee to slide between them and coaxed him to start grinding it against her. He was right, she was not wearing any underwear, he felt the heat of her core and the moisture as soon as he moved his knee against her. She whimpered, and he gave her a feral grin, kissing her deeply. She moaned as his hands moved to her rear, squeezing them and started to move faster with the music. He pulled one her legs around his waist, copying Halduron's actions from before, and moved even faster. Phaedra closed her eyes and moaned again, as she arched her back at him. He ground his knee harder, and traced his thumb up and down her spine. That was it for Phaedra, he body tensed, her back arched even more and she threw her head up, ready to scream to the world her ecstasy. Luckily, Arthas saw in her eyes that she was about to be thrown over the edge and crushed his lips on hers. She rode the waves of her orgasm straddled around his waist, moving against him, as his mouth ravaged hers. When she crushed back down to Earth, Arthas looked down at her with eyes darkened by unmasked lust.

"I'm taking you to my tent!", he growled, sending chills down her spine, and threw her over his shoulder, covering the small distance between the fire and his tent in five long strides. As soon as he dropped the flap of the tent behind him, he gently placed her down to her ground and gave her a searing kiss.

"Are you ready for this, Phae?", he asked, praying to the Light and whatever deity could hear him, for her to say yes.

"I've been ready for this for years, Arthas. I was just waiting for you to finally ask.", she looked up at him and smiled, the lust in her eyes matching his own. With a feral grow, Arthas captured her mouth and took her breath away. One hand tagged the knot behind her neck, while the other pulled the string around her hips. Both fabrics dropped to the ground, leaving Phaedra completely exposed before her fiance. Arthas gasped at her naked beauty.

"By the Light Phaedra, my goddess, my seductress, you mean to kill me with this body of yours.", he whispered again as he run his hands over her naked curves. Phaedra made work with leather vest and trousers, they were soon on the floor in a tangled mess, along with his boots. It was Phaedra's turn to gasp at his perfect body, but even more so at his girth and length. He was massive. She did not have time to contemplate on his generous endowment, for Arthas pushed her down to sleeping mat, and climbed on top of her. He captured her mouth again, and let his hands roam free over her body. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, and caught a nipple with his mouth while her other nipple was rolled between his fingers, She moaned and arched her back to him, and he captured her other nipple with his mouth. After giving it the same treatment, he moved his mouth down to her stomach and dipped his tongue on her naval, swirling it around the loop of her piercing.

"Oh Arthas, you are killing me.", Phaedra moaned. Arthas snorted.

"Ha! I'm about to explode here trying to make your first time memorable and painless, sweetheart!", he scoffed.

"Carry on, babe", was all she said, and let him do his job. Arthas chuckled and proceeded to trace hot kisses down her body, and dipping his head between her legs. Phaedra screamed when his mouth touched her sex. Arthas didn't mind, all that could be heard from the camp tonight were the moans and screams of its adult occupants. He kissed, licked and slightly nipped her nub, as his middle finger found her entrance and proceeded to invade it. A second finger found its way in and helped the first draw moans of pleasure from Phaedra. Soon, Arthas' clever mouth and fingers, proved to be too much for the poor maiden, who arched her back, threw her head back, and screamed her pleasure into the night, toes curling and fists grabbing Arthas' golden mane. Within seconds Arthas moved up her body, settled himself between her legs, and with a swift thrust, he was inside her. Phaedra was still in the clutches of her previous rupture, so she only felt his massive size, stretching her walls to their fullest. Arthas allowed her some time to get used to his size and started moving inside her in slow, long thrusts.

"Light, Phae! What are you doing to me?", he grunted as he felt her inner walls squeezing him tight, threatening to make him shoot his load inside her, before his time.

"It's more like what you are doing to me Arthas. By the Light, I never believed that sex can be so good, even from the first time.", Phaedra whimpered.

"It is, when you are with the one you love.", Arthas moaned and started to move with faster and more powerful thrusts. Phaedra's small yelps and screams of pleasure filled the tent. She was getting close now, Arthas could feel it. He increased his pace to the fullest and moved inside her with wild abandon. Phaedra arched her back again and screamed her name, while her inner walls pulled on Arthas sensitive skin forcing him to shoot his load deep inside her as he roared into the night.

"Wow...", Phaedra whispered.

"That was...", Arthas whispered back.

"Amazing...!", they both said and chuckled in each other's throat. Arthas pulled out of Phaedra, and rolled off her, pulling her over him and nestling her under his arm.

"Lets rest a bit, my love. This is going to be a very long night.", he whispered and kissed the top of her head, as he pulled a sheet over them. Phaedra sighed in contentment in his arms, grateful that she heeded Eonys warning about the victory celebration, and took a contraceptive potion. Six months later, she was walking down the isle of the Lordaeron Cathedral of Light, all dressed in white, holding Halduron's elbow, while Arthas stood next to the Archbishop of Lordaeron, grinning at the fact that the heavenly vision approaching him, should not be wearing that color on her wedding day. 'Though she looks great in it, that little minx.'

* * *

Present Day

"Oh, he had his uses, Illidan", Phaedra gave the Demon Hunter a knowing smile and sighed at the memories of their frantic couplings.


End file.
